Amor entre hermanos
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Neji y Tenten son hermanastros, ya que sus padres se casan, pero un amor crece entre ellos dos [NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Preparación para la boda**

_Querido Diario: _

Hola, me llamo Tenten, hoy es el primer día que te escribo después de dos años que te tengo, te escribo ya que es un día especial para mi. Mi madre, se divorció de mi padre nada más cuando nací, pero hace 3 años que sale con un hombre llamado, Hizashi Hyuuga. Lo conoció en su trabajo, tiene un hijo cual no conozco, pero me gustaría conocer-le, aunque lo tendré que conocer el día de el casamiento de mi madre y su futuro marido, ya que se casarán la semana que viene.

Bueno, solo quería darte esta gran noticia para mi, más adelante ya te escribiré más novedades.

_Tu Tenten._

Tenten era una chica de ojos cafés, llevando dos moños en su cabeza, su cabello era de color marrón. La chica cerró su diario y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesa, Alguien picó la puerta.

Pasa –Dijo la chica.-

Hija –Una mujer de cabello largo y levando un moño en la cabeza entró en su habitación.- Hija, voy a salir a comprar

Vale mamá –Dijo la chica sonriendo.-

No tardaré –Dijo la madre saliendo de casa.-

De acuerdo –Su madre desapareció tras la puerta, cuando iba a subir por las escaleras, sonó el teléfono de casa, fue corriendo cogiendo el auricular y acercándolo a su oído.- ¿Si?

Hola, ¿Está Tenten?

Si, soy yo

Ah, vale, Tenten, soy Sakura, te he llamado para ver si puedes quedar ahora en el parque

¿Ahora? Vale, ahora voy

Vale, ahí te esperamos –Tenten colgó y se dirigió a su habitación para coger las cosas e irse, al cabo de un rato, llegó al parque, ahí le esperaba, Sakura, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto, ni muy corto ni muy largo de color rosa, Ino, rubia y ojos azules de cabello largos, y por última, Hinata, de cabello corto azul marino y ojos lilas.-

Ohaio, Tenten-san – Le saludó Hinata.-

Ohaio chicas

Parece que la semana que viene se casa tu madre ¿Eh? –Dijo riendo Ino.-

Jejeje si

¿Y sabes quién es? –Dijo intrigada Sakura.-

No lo he visto en persona, pero mi madre me habló de él, dice que se llama Hizashi Hyuuga

¿Hizashi Hyuuga dijiste? –Dijo tímidamente Hinata.-

Si, así dije, ¿Es que lo conoces? –Dijo intrigada Tenten.-

Si… ese Hizashi que dices, es hermano de mi padre, por lo tanto… mi tío…

¡¿Queeee?! –Gritaron al unísono las tres chicas.- Pues parece que Hinata será un familiar tuya ¿Eh? Tenten –Dijo riendo Ino.-

Si –Dijo Tenten sorprendida.- Entonces, el hijo de Hizashi es tu primo ¿No?

Si, aunque si quieres hacer migas con él… te será un poco difícil –Dijo tímidamente.-

¿Por qué?

Porque es muy callado y serio, ya lo verás el día cuando se casen

Vale, aunque ya tengo ganas de conocer a ambos –Dijo animadamente.-

Bueno, hemos quedado para darle una sorpresa a tu madre –Dijo Ino haciendo brillar sus ojos.- Nosotras prepararemos la cena –Dijo emocionada.-

¿Eh? –Tenten la miraba con miedo.- ¿Nosotras?

Siiiii –Chillaron Sakura e Ino.-

Bueno… creo que es buena idea –Dijo Tenten después de pensárselo.-

Después de hablar, fueron a todos sitios para saber donde preparar la cena, pero no encontraron ningún sitio.

Que cansada estoy después de caminar tanto –Se quejó Ino.-

Todas estamos cansada, Ino-cerda –Contestó Sakura.-

¡Cállate, Sakura Frontuda!

¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Parad de discutir, por favor –Dijo Hinata con una gran gota en la nuca, Tenten solo se reía de ellas dos, siempre estaban igual, pero giró la cabeza a un lado, y vio un templo bastante grande.- Chicas, mirad eso –Dijo Tenten, las tres chicas giraron las cabezas y vieron el templo.-

¿Y si entramos? –Dijo Sakura.- Puede servir para el lugar de la cena

Por mi vale –Dijo Tenten mientras se dirigía al lugar, las tres chicas la siguieron, al entrar al templo, vieron que estaba lleno de telarañas.- Que asco –Se quejó Ino.- Pero parece un bueno lugar si lo limpiamos un poco –Añadió Sakura.-

Pero nosotras solas… no sé si podremos… -Dijo Hinata algo tímida.-

¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a los chicos? –Dijo Tenten mirando el lugar.-

¿Estás diciendo que debo pedir ayuda a esos? Al único que deberíamos pedir ayuda debería ser…

¿Shikamaru? –Dijo Sakura.-

Exacto… ¡No! ¡Ese no! –Dijo chillando Ino mientras se ruborizaba.-

Jajajaja venga, Ino, reconoce que te gusta –Dijo riendo Sakura.-

Nooooo

Dejad el tema y vayámonos hiendo, que se está haciendo tarde –Dijo Tenten.-

Vale –Cada una se dirigió a su casa, cuando Tenten llegó a casa, vio a su madre sentada en el sofá.- Hola, mamá

Hola hija –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

Te veo contenta

¿Si? ¿Se nota? Aiiis, es que estoy nerviosísima por la boda, solo falta 6 días

Pero tranquilízate ¿No? –Dijo con una gran gota en la nuca.-

Vale… por cierto, a lo mejor nos vamos a otra casa, pero tranquila, que no te cambiaremos de instituto, el hijo de Hizashi se inscribirá a tu instituto, y a lo mejor irá a tu clase –Dijo emocionada.-

Ah… menos mal… -Dijo aliviada Tenten.-

Jeje bueno, será mejor cenar e irnos a la cama

Vale –Ambas cenaron y se fueron a dormir, Tenten pensaba en como hacer la cena para la boda de su madre, cada vez estaba más nerviosa…

Continuara…….

Tenten y sus amigos van preparando la cena para la boda, pero conoce a un chico muy guapo por la calle, y casualmente, lo ve en la boda ¿Será su futuro hermano?

Espero que os halla gustado el fic y si queréis la puedo continuar cuando pueda xD bueno, espero k me dejéis reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociéndose**

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy te vuelvo a escribir después de 5 días sin escribirte, y vengo con noticias, durante estos 5 días estuvimos preparando la cena para la boda de mi madre en un templo, por fin acabemos de arreglarla, solo nos falta algunas cosas, ya que mañana será el último día para preparar las cosas, nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin mis amigos del instituto, que siempre me están apoyando, pero, el quinto día, conocí a un chico guapísimo, bueno, conocer no, más bien me choqué con él… seguro que te estoy liando… así que te lo resumiré. Ese día pasó así:

&&&&&&&&

Mi grupo de amigos y yo, estábamos limpiando el templo, pero como siempre, aunque siempre me parece divertido, Ino y Sakura se peleaban, nada nuevo, Shikamaru estaba sentado en el suelo, diciendo que era muy problemático limpiar, es muy vago, aunque de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Ino, y como no, Hinata me ayudaba, pero siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, pobre, a veces me da pena por las reacciones de Hinata, pero Naruto nunca le hace caso, Shino es un compañero de mi curso, pero no vino ya que se puso enfermo. Estuvimos todo el día así, hasta que se hizo tarde y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

¡Voy a llegar tarde! –Dije mientras corría, pero, a girar una esquina, me choque con alguien.- ¡Auch! –Cuando caí al suelo y alcé la vista para ver con quien me choqué, solo vi a un chico de cabello corto de color negro, ojos azules oscuros, era muy guapo, cual me sonrojé un poco, el chico me tendió la mano.- ¿Te hice daño? –Me preguntó.-

¿Eh? Ah… no, tranquilo, estoy bien –Dije mientras aceptaba la mano y me levantaba, al estar de pie, pude verle mejor, era guapísimo, aunque un poco serio para su edad, ya que parecía tener mi misma edad, 13.- Bueno, adiós –Me dijo fríamente mientras se iba.- ¿Eh? Gracias –Dije chillando, pero él no me escuchó, cuando iba caminando hacia mi casa, pensaba en ese chico ¿Lo volvería a ver algún día? Pero toda esas ideas se me fueron de la cabeza cuando abrí la puerta y escuché la voz de mi madre.-

¡Hijaaa, que nervios! –Dijo mientras me cogía de los hombros.- mañana será el último día para preparar las cosas, y después me casaré con mi amado –Cuando dijo 'mi amado' miró por la ventana mirando al cielo mientras juntaba sus manos.-

Mama, tranquilízate, estás echo unos nervios –Dije con una gran gota en la cabeza.- Vámonos a cenar y a dormir, haber si así te tranquilizas

De acuerdo hija –Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, estaba echo unos nervios, pero me hace feliz verla sonreír, desde que se divorció de papá, no volvió a sonreír, pero ahora, desde que conoció a mi 'futuro' padre, es mucho más alegre, y eso me alegra.-

Bueno, eso fue lo que ocurrió el quinto día, ya sé que es corto, pero fue lo que pasó, ya te contaré más.

_Tu Tenten._

Tenten cerró el diario y se fue a dormir, ya que había cenado. Al día siguiente, su madre estaba más nerviosa aún, era el último día para preparar las cosas, así que quedaron en el templo para acabar de preparar las cosas.

-Tarda –Se quejó Ino.- Naruto ya vuelve a llegar tarde –Dijo aún más enfadada.-

- I… Ino… tranquilízate… -Dijo Hinata tímidamente.- Lo mejor es que vayamos haciendo nosotros las cosas mientras él viene ¿Vale? –Dijo sonriendo, era una sonrisa que hacía que todo el mundo se tranquilizara.-

- De acuerdo, y como siempre, acabas que me tranquilice –Dijo Ino mirando a Hinata.-

- Bueno, vayamos entrando ¡Mañana es el gran día! –Dijo Sakura alegremente.-

Todos entraron en el templo, después de media hora entró Naruto.

¡Llegué! ¡perdón por el retraso! –Dijo chillando alegremente.-

¡Llegas tarde! –Chillaron Sakura e Ino.-

¡Dattebayo! ¡Encima que hoy viene alguien más para ayudar-nos! –Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello corto negro de punta, y con gafas de sol.

¡Shino! –Chillaron todos.- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Dijo Hinata preocupada.-

Hai –Dijo seriamente- Además, no voy a ser el único en no ayudar en la boda de la madre de Tenten… aunque sea poco

Tranquilo, la boda es mañana, así que podrás ayudar –Dijo Tenten sonriendo.-

Arigatou –Dijo Shino.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, Hinata? –Dijo Shino mirando a Hinata.-

Tranquilo, puedo sola, pero si quieres, no hay problema –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente.- Bueno, pues ¡Al turrón! –Dijo animadamente Naruto.-

Hai…

Todos comenzaban a poner mesas y sillas en una sala, mientras que en otra hacían un pastel de la boda, eso se encargaban las chicas, que estaban más acostumbradas, después de dos horas de trabajar, todo quedó a la perfección, el pastel era de tres pisos, por fuera estaba rodeada de nata, mientras que dentro era de chocolate, pusieron dos muñecos arriba del todo, una mujer y un hombre. La sala donde estaban las mesas y sillas, estaba todo bien montado y calculado por la gente que iba a venir.

Nos quedó genial –Dijo emocionada Ino.-

Si, mañana es el gran día, me imagino que tu madre estará emocionadísima ¿Verdad, Tenten? –Dijo Sakura.-

Hai, hoy si que estará echo unos nervios, pero en cierto modo… estoy feliz

Jajaja Claro que si, aparte de ser un día especial para tu madre, también lo es para ti, además de que conocerás a tu futuro padre y hermano –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa Naruto.-

Si, ya tengo ganas de conocer a ambos –Dijo Tenten poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.-

Ya nos dirás si tu hermano es guapo –Dijo Ino con un gran brillo en los ojos.-

Ino, no seas problemática –Dijo Shikamaru algo molesto.- Además, lo conocerás en la boda, ya que nosotros también iremos –Dijo Shino seriamente.-

Bueno, yo me voy ¡Hasta mañana! –Dijo Naruto saliendo del templo.-

Bueno, yo también me voy –Dijo Shikamaru hiéndose del lugar.- ¡Espera! Adiós chicos –Dijo Ino hiendo tras Shikamaru, a final, todos se fueron a sus casas.

Tenten iba caminando por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, cuando entró en casa, vio a su madre con el vestido de novia, era u vestido blanco largo, llevaba el cabello suelto y completamente liso.

¿Mamá? –Dijo Tenten sorprendida.-

¡Oooh! Hola hija, si que llegaste pronto –Dijo sorprendida la madre.- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece el vestido? –Dijo dando una vuelta entera.-

Te queda genial, seguro que Hizashi se le caerá la baba –Dijo Tenten sonriéndola.-

Gracias hija, pero desde mañana tendrás que llamar-le 'papá' –Dijo riendo divertida.-

Bueno… mañana será, ara ves con cuidado con el vestido, haber si se te va a romper

Hija, no me seas gafe

Vale –Tenten ayudó a su madre quitar-se el vestido y guardarlo en el armario, ambas se pusieron a la mesa para cenar.- Mañana conocerás a tu padre y hermano ¿Eh? –Dijo emocionada la madre de Tenten.-

Hai, ya tengo ganas de conocerles –Dijo emocionada.- Tengo ganas de que sea mañana

Hai, pero cenemos y vayamos a dormir, mañanas es el gran día

Hai –Ambas cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

Por fin, el gran día para todos, la madre de Tenten estaba vestida con el vestido de novia, esperando a que llegara el padre de Sakura para acompañarles, después bajó Tenten, vestida con un vestido largo hasta las rodillas de color rosa, llevaba dos moños hechos, pero dejaba caer algo de cabello detrás de ella, en sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores, cual se lo dio a su madre.

¿Qué hace una novia sin su ramo de flores? –Le dijo Tenten a su madre.-

Gracias hija, es verdad, no sería la novia sin el ramo –Dijo mientras cogía las flores delicadamente y las acercaba a su nariz para olerlas.- Son hermosas, muchas gracias

Denada, y después de la boda, nos iremos a un lugar donde hemos preparado mis amigos y yo para vosotros –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, un coche se paro en frente de ellos.- Bueno, ¿La novia ya está lista? –Dijo el padre de Sakura alegremente.-

Hai, sube –Dijo Tenten ofreciendo el sitio a su madre.- Llévala bien ¿Eh?

Claro

¿Tú no vienes?

No, yo iré más tarde, tengo que acabar de preparar algunas cosas

De acuerdo, ya nos veremos –El coche se alejó del lugar, Tenten se fue al lugar donde estaba el templo, cuando entró, se fijó que ahí estaban todos sus amigos, con ropa de vestir.

Ino llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color negro, en el hombro derecho, llevaba una flor abierta de color amarillo, Sakura llevaba un vestido largo hasta el tobillo, enseñando algo de pierna, el vestido era de cuello largo y mangas largas, era de color rosa, pero en medio llevaba pétalos de Sakura, Hinata llevaba un vestido azul marino, de cuello normal y de mangas largas, los chicos llevaban las mismas ropas, un smoking de color negro, solo que Shikamaru se había dejado el pelo suelto, Naruto se había bajado los pelos de punta dejándoselo liso con alguna punta abierta, y sino iba como siempre, no se quitaba las gafas para nada.

Que guapos estáis todos –Dijo emocionada Tenten.-

Gracias, tu también lo estás –Dijo Hinata sonriéndola.-

Bueno, ¿Vamos hiendo? –Dijo Shikamaru poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.-

¡Al turrón!

Todos salieron del templo, después de media hora para llegar a la boda, cada uno se pusieron en sus lugares, cuando Tenten se iba a sentar, se fijo que, un chico que estaba detrás de ella, la observaba fijamente, eso hizo que se sentara rápidamente y evitando ruborizar-se, aunque, ese chico le sonaba de algo. Después de un rato, comenzaba a sonar un piano, todo miraron atrás, para ver pasar a la madre de Tenten con el ramo de flores en ambas manos, al lado de ella, estaba un familiar de Tenten, era su tío, el hermano mayor de su madre, mientras iba avanzando, vio en frente de ella, un hombre de ojos azules claros, de cara seria pero apuesto, tenía el cabello largo liso y de color negro, cuando vio a la madre de Tenten, sonrió y ofreció su brazo para que ella se cogiera, ella aceptó, de ahí, en frente de ellos, estaba el cura de la boda, comenzó a decir lo que se solía decir en todas las bodas, hasta que llegó lo último.

Hizashi, acepta a Miho, como futura esposa

Si acepto –Dijo mientras ponía el anillo a la mujer.-

Miho, acepta a Hizashi como futuro esposo

Si quiero –Dijo mientras hacia lo mismo que Hizashi.-

Podéis besaros –Ambos comenzaron a juntar sus labios hasta sellar sus labios en un beso largo y apasionado.-

¡Viva los novios! –Chilló Naruto, pero todo el mundo le acompañó, la pareja se subió a un coche y se dirigieron al lugar donde Tenten había dicho al conductor, después de un rato, llegaron al templo, Tenten se puso delante del templo junto con sus amigos.-

Antes de que entréis, os quiero decir que esto lo hemos preparado entre mis amigos y yo, y que es como un regalo para vosotros por parte nuestra

Muchas gracias, Tenten –Dijo Miho emocionada, cuando iban avanzando, Naruto y Shikamaru comenzaban a abrir las puertas, dejando ver la sala de la cena, y el pastel que habían echo las chicas.- Es precioso chicos –Dijo juntando sus manos, Miho.- Muchas gracias por este detalle, chicos –Dijo Hizashi, cuando todo el mundo entró al templo y se sentaron, rápidamente se pusieron a comer y a hablar, la madre de Tenten llamó a su hija, esta hizo caso y se dirigió a donde estaba.-

¿Qué quieres, mamá? –Dijo intrigada.-

Pues para que conozcas a tu futura familia

Encantado Tenten, me llamo Hizashi Hyuuga, y esperoi ser un buen padre para ti –Dijo ofreciendo la mano, Tenten respondió y estrechó la mano.- Lo mismo digo, solo que espero ser buena hija –Dijo riendo.-

Bueno, pero también es hora de que conozcas a tu hermano, ¿Neji?

¿Si? –Una voz se escuchó tras Tenten, esta se giró, y rápidamente lo reconoció, era el chico con quien se chocó y quien estaba tras ella, era el mismo chico de esos ojos azules oscuros, el chico que no podía quitar-se de la cabeza.- Neji, esta será tu hermana, Tenten

Hola, me llamo Neji, encantado –Dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano, Tenten comenzaba a sentir-se nerviosa, cada vez que miraba a esos ojos azules, pero estrechó su mano con la de él.- Encantada, me llamo Tenten, espero llevarme bien contigo –Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Neji no dijo nada, solo sonrió fríamente.-

Bueno, mañana comenzaremos a hacer las mudanzas, así que preparaos, porque mañana habrá nueva familia –Dijo animadamente Miho.-

Claro, querida –Dijo sonriendo Hizashi.-

Continuara…….

Tenten comenzará a vivir con una nueva familia y una nueva casa, Neji se inscribe en el colegio de la chica, así que comenzaran a hablar-se algo, aunque Neji es muy serio y Tenten muy activa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Mudanza**

_Querido Diario:_

Mi madre ya se casó con Hizashi Hyuuga, y conocí a su hijo, aunque no hablemos mucho durante la boda, solo sé que es muy guapo y que sus ojos me encantan, aunque ya sé que esto no te interesa, hoy ya nos hemos instalado en la nueva casa y mañana, como es lunes, Neji vendrá conmigo al instituto, ya que se inscribió e ira a la misma clase que la mía, ya será más tiempo para hablar con él y conocer-le, nos-e porque, pero tengo muchas ganas de estar a su lado, bueno, claro, después de todo vamos a vivir en el mismo techo, así que es normal que quiera estar con él. Bueno, aunque sea corto, te explicaré el día que he pasado hoy, aunque fuera normal…

&&&&&&&&&

Comencemos a bajas cosas del camión para entrar-lo en casa, Hizashi y Neji sacaban un armario de allí para entrarlo en la nueva casa, mientras que mamá y yo hacíamos entrar cosas pequeñas, cuando todo estuvo dentro, el camión se fue del lugar.

Bueno, ara mirar-os que habitación elegiréis, chicos –Dijo Hizashi mirando a Neji y Tenten.-

Ahora vamos –Dije yo subiendo las escaleras.- Neji, ven

Hn. –Esa fue la única respuesta que recibí de él, después fue tras mío para después poner-se a mi lado.- Elige tu primero –Me dijo fríamente.-

Vale –Dije mirándole nerviosa, pero después miré que había dos habitaciones juntas, así que abrí las dos, pero decidí por la de la derecha.- Me quedo con este ¿No tienes ningún problema, no? –Le pregunté.-

No, después de todo te dije yo que eligieras –Me contestó fríamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras, con esa pequeña discusión, ya me quedé bien claro que era muy frío, creo que hasta era más frío que el hielo, pero baje las escaleras e ir a la sala de estar.-

Parece que ya decidisteis habitación, bueno, id subiendo vuestras cosas –Nos dijo Hizashi, digo… mi padre.-

De acuerdo –Dije mientras cogía una caja llena de ropa mía, aunque era bastante pesada, mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, noté como la caja se levantaba.- ¿Eh? –Al mirar a mi lado, noté que Neji había cogido la caja y lo ponía debajo de su brazo.- Te lo llevo a tu habitación, tú ves subiendo cosas que no sean pesadas –Me dijo secamente.- Va… vale… -Dije mientras veía subir a mi hermano subir por las escaleras y entrar en mi habitación, pero bajé por las escaleras y cogí algo que no pesara, pero no era mío, así que me acerqué a mis padres.- Esto… perdón, pero esto de quien es –Dije algo tímida.-

Eso es de Neji, súbeselo si quieres –Me contestó mi padre amablemente.-

Vale –Dije sonriendo y volviendo a subir las escaleras, cuando iba a entrara la habitación de Neji, piqué en su puerta.- Neji… esto es tuyo, espero que no te haya molestado que te lo subiera –Dije tímidamente, Neji se levantó del suelo, ya que estaba de rodillas poniendo las cosas en su habitación, y se acercó a mi mientras cogía la caja.- Gracias –Me dijo fríamente, pero él, parece que no notó el roce de nuestras manos, cuando nuestras manos rozaron, no sé como, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, me comencé a preguntar porque sentía eso, ¿Será por qué es la primera vez que viviría con un hombre? Aunque lo dudo mucho, es mi hermano, así que nada raro sentiré por él ¿No? Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en la puerta, así que se me acercó y me pasó la mano por frente- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me pregunto mientras me miraba indiferentemente.-

¿Eh? Ah… si, ahora subo más cosas –Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras nerviosa, estuvimos casi todo el día así hasta dejar las cosas en orden y bien puestas, estuvimos tan ocupados que se nos olvidó hasta de comer.- Bueno, por la hora que es… comemos algo y después salís a la calle si queréis –Dijo mi madre poniéndose un delantal y entrando a la cocina.-

Vale, porque estoy muerta de hambre –Dije poniendo la cabeza en la mesa y sintiendo rugir mi estómago, vi como mi padre entraba a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre y Neji sentándose a mi lado, cuando vi que se sentaba a mi lado, acabé sentándome bien, con la espalda bien recta, después de media hora ya estábamos comiendo, a final acabemos de comer, yo fui la primera en levantarme y coger las cosas.- Bueno, yo he quedado con mis amigos

Vale, ¿Neji, no quedas con Sasuke y Lee? –Dijo Hizashi preguntando a mi hermano.- No he quedado con ellos, pero saldré a tomar un poco el aire –Dijo mientras cogía también las cosas y las dejaba en la cocina, ambos nos despedimos y salimos a la calle.- Oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes? –Le dije amablemente.- No, gracias, creo que me iré a despedir de mi instituto –Dijo cogiendo otro camino, claramente, acabé descubriendo otra cosa de él, era frío como el hielo, serio, y encima solitario, somos muy diferentes, dudo mucho que nos llevemos tan bien como quisiera, a final fui al parque donde solía quedar con mis amigas, allí solo estaba Hinata.- Ohaio, Hinata ¿Y las demás?

Ohaio Tenten, ahora vendrán, tranquila, llegarán, pero tarde –Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.- Por cierto, ya conociste a mi primo ¿No?

Hai, aunque no hablemos mucho, he descubierto que es frío, serio y solitario –Dije apenada.-

Jeje –Dijo riendo.- Tranquila, en realidad es un chico majo si le coges confianza, solo ten paciencia

Arigatou, Hinata, siempre me estás ayudando –Dije sonriéndole.-

Bueno, por ahí vienen –Dijo mirando a otro lado, pasemos toda la tarde en tiendas de ropa, horas más tarde, llegué a casa, y hasta ahí, es lo de siempre, cenar e irse a dormir, aunque yo esté aquí, escribiéndote.

Bueno, hasta aquí te dejo, ya te escribiré más adelante.

_Tu Tenten_

Tenten cerró el diario y lo guardó al cajón de su mesa para después irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Tenten ya estaba vestida con la ropa del instituto, al igual que Neji, desayunaron y salieron afuera, aunque Neji salió con una bicicleta de color azul oscuro.

Sube, te llevaré yo –Dijo ofreciéndose, Tenten se ruborizó un poco, pero se subió a la bicicleta y sujetándose de la cintura del chico, Neji comenzó a patalear hasta llegar al instituto, pero se desviaron un poco para dejar la bici.- ¿Vamos? –Dijo sonriendo Tenten, Neji solo soltó su típica respuesta 'Hn.' Pasó por el lado de Tenten y fue entrando al instituto, Tenten llegó a su clase y se sentó en su sitio, pero se fijo que Neji no estaba, pero dejó de mirar al ver entrar a Asuma, el tutor de su clase.

Bueno chicos, hoy se integra un nuevo chico, puedes entrar –Dijo mirando la puerta, de ahí, entro Neji, y se puso en frente de toda la clase, cuando las chicas le vieron, comenzaron a susurrar como 'que guapos es, este chico es mi tipo' cosas como esas, haciendo enojar un poco a Tenten, pero se controlaba.- Chico, este será vuestro nuevo compañero y se llama Neji Hyuuga, hermano de Tenten, que ara es Tenten Hyuuga, claro está, vamos a ver donde te pongo… -Dijo mientras miraba toda el aula, las chicas chillaban '¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Que se siente a mi lado!' pero Asuma pasaba, hasta que miró a Tenten.- Bueno, te sentarás con tu hermana, ya que no hay nadie a su lado.

De acuerdo –Dijo Neji mientras se sentaba a su lado, las chicas solo sabían quejar-se, Asuma seguía pasando de ellas.- Tenten, por favor, comparte con él los libros, ya que es nuevo y no pudo comprar-se lo libros.

De acuerdo –Dijo mientras sacaba el libro que tocaba, fueron pasando las horas, hasta que se acabó todas las clases y tuvieron que ir-se, Tenten iba recogiendo las cosas mientras que Neji la esperaba.- ¿Vamos? –Preguntó sonriente Tenten.-

Hn. –Fue la única respuesta de Neji, Tenten aún no se acostumbraba de las respuestas del chicos, aunque ambos salieron de clase, cogieron la bicicleta y se fueron, Tenten iba detrás de Neji, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico, se estaba tan a gusto, que se acabó durmiendo, Neji lo notó, pero no hizo nada, pero sujetaba las manos de la muchacha para que no cayera, a final la despertó cuando llegaron a casa.- Tenten –Dijo delicadamente.- Hmmm… ¡Ah! Perdón, me dormí y… -Tenten no habló más, ya que sintió las manos del chicos junto a las suyas, eso hizo que se ruborizara y se separara rápidamente dándole la espalda.- Vamos entrando –Dijo Neji sin importarle la reacción de la chica, dejó la bicicleta donde debería estar, ambos entraron en casa, dejando las mochilas en sus habitaciones, bajaron para cenar y después se fueron a dormir, aunque, Tenten cogió su diario y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy, Neji, ya a empezado el curso en mi instituto, se sienta a mi lado, parece que lo voy conociendo poco a poco, solo sé que es muy frío conmigo, pero espero que conociéndole más, descubra que no es tan frío como pienso.

He ido e su bici, aunque viniendo para aquí, me quedé dormida en su espalda, pero no me despertó, solo cuando lleguemos, creo que ya es algo positivo, aunque, cuando siento rozar sus manos con las mías… me siento extraña… siento que mi corazón comienza a ir más rápido de lo normal… me pongo roja fácilmente… siento como mariposas en mi estómago… ¿Crees que puede ser por qué nunca he vivido en el mismo techo con un hombre?

_Tu Tenten_

Continuara……

En el instituto de Tenten, aparecen unos antiguos compañeros de Neji, cual que los amigos de Tenten se llevarán muy bien con ellos, aunque empezarán a sentir algo… ¿Tenten descubre ya lo que puede sentir por su hermanastro, Neji?

Gracias por los reviews y espero k sigais leyendo el fic y os siga gustando


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Conociendo a los amigos de Neji**

_Querido Diario:_

Ya hace una semana que mi hermano Neji se inscribió a mi instituto, sinceramente, es muy inteligente, creo que cada día le voy conociendo más, pero no hablo con él… pero bueno, tal vez cojamos más confianza a través del tiempo ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, hoy te escribo para que sepas que hemos conocido a los antiguos compañeros de clase de Neji, son muy majos, aunque dos de ellos son tan fríos y secos como Neji, por eso son los que mejores se llevan, bueno, te explicaré resumidamente.

&&&&&&&&&

Después de las clases, Neji y yo estábamos subiendo a la bici para ir a casa, pero 5 chicos se nos plantaron en frente, sin dejarnos pasar.

¡Cuánto tiempo, Neji! –Saltó un chico de cabello corto color marrón, tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro y llevaba una raya dibujada en cada mejilla, a su lado, había un chico de ojos negros, cabellos negros, la parte de atrás estaba de punta, si no fuera por el color de los ojos, me hubiera equivocado por Neji, ambos son tan guapos y tan parecidos, bueno, sigamos, al lado del 'clon de Neji', estaba un chico alto, de ojos redondos y negros, cejas grandes y pelo corto y recto de color negro, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta iluminaba sus dientes, después había un chico pelirrojo con los pelos de punta, ojos azules claros, y con una mirada asesina y seria, daba un poco de miedo y por último, un chico un poco 'rellenito' mientras comía una bolsa de patatas, tenía un remolino en cada mejilla.- ¿Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Chouji? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Dijo Neji seriamente.-

Pues visitarte ¿Es que no se nota? –Dijo el chico de cabellos marrones.-

No nos quiere –Dijo el de los ojos redondos llorando a mares.-

Nunca cambiaras, verdad, lee –Dijo Neji fríamente.-

Y tu tampoco –Dijo el clon de Neji, también fríamente.-

¿Te has visto? –Dijo el pelirrojo.-

¡Basta de charla! Hemos venido para ver si quieres venir con nosotros este sábado –Dijo el pelimarrón.-

Bueno, creo que si –Dijo pensativo.-

También se puede venir tu hermanastra, que me imagino que será la que está contigo –Dijo el de las cejas grandes mirándome.- También pueden venir su grupo –Añadió.-

¿Quieres venir? –Me preguntó Neji.-

Vale –Le contesté sin pensar-lo dos veces, me parecía buena idea eso de conocer a los amigos de mi hermano.-

Bueno, entonces a las 17:00 en el parque que ya sabes –Dijo el pelimarrón hiéndose de ahí, los demás le siguieron, me parecían majos.- Vámonos –Me dijo fríamente Neji mientras comenzaba a patalear, como siempre, no hablemos, yo ya no sé de que hablar con él, tal vez sus amigos me ayuden.

Bueno, eso es lo que ha pasado hoy, ya te daré información cuando salga el sábado.

_Tu Tenten._

Tenten cerró el diario y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesa y sacó el libro de matemáticas para hacer los deberes, cuando iba a hacer el primero, se quedó en blanco.

"_Buuu, no sé hacerlo"_ –Pensó tristemente, pero después se alegró en recordar a Neji, así que cogió el libro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta de Neji, cogió aire y picó la puerta, después de un rato, Neji abrió la puerta.

¿Tenten? ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo intrigado.-

Pues… espero que no te moleste… pero es que no entiendo esto –Dijo llorando a mares, Neji se apartó un poco de la puerta.- Entra –Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y preparaba otra silla para Tenten, ella entró y cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que le había preparado Neji.-

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –Dijo mirando al libro.- E… este… -Le dijo tímidamente, Neji miró el ejercicio que le había dicho Tenten y se lo comenzó a explicar, Tenten estaba más atenta mirando a Neji que su explicación, se sentía extraña al estar con él, pero no sabía el que era ese sentimiento, Neji notó que Tenten le estaba observando.- ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Eh? Si, a final del ejercicio solo tengo que hacer la raíz cuadrada ¿No?

Si

Vale, muchas gracias –Cogió el libro y salió de la habitación corriendo, Neji se quedó extrañado por la reacción de la chica, pero siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.-

Tenten entró en su habitación nerviosa, echándose en la cama y mirando el techo feliz, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él, pero se echo de lado y miró la ventana.

"_¿Qué es lo que siento por él? ¿Por qué siento el rubor en mis mejillas, mariposas en mi estómago? Todo este sentimiento no puede ser porqué este al lado de un chico, si siempre voy con algún chico, como Shikamaru, Shino o Naruto, y no siento esto… ¿Por qué…?"_ –Tenten se sentó poniendo ambas manos tapando su rostro, estaba confundida. Pero se olvidó de eso y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio.

Hora más tarde, al acabar los ejercicios, se preparó las cosas para el día siguiente, ya tenía ganas de quedar con los amigos de Neji, a lo mejor, así lo conocería más, después de prepararlas, se fue a cenar y después a dormir.

Al día siguiente, sábado, era el día con quienes quedaron con los amigos de Neji, Neji picó la puerta de la chica, esta fue a abrir.

¡Ahora salgo! –Dijo dando un portazo y dejando sin hablar a Neji, después de 5 minutos, Tenten salió.- Perdón por la espera.

Tranquila, no pasa nada –Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.- Vamos

Hai –Dijo sonriéndole y bajando las escalera.-

Esta vez no cogieron la bicicleta, guiaba Neji, ya que era él quien se sabía el sitio, al llegar, les esperaban, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto.

Hola chicos ¿No faltan Lee y Gaara? –Dijo Neji mirando todos lados.-

No, Gaara se ha ido a buscar a sus hermanos al aeropuerto, ya que pasarán una semana aquí y Lee se fue a 'escalar' una montaña con su querido Gai

Bueno, pero estamos todos ¿No? –Dijo Naruto emocionado.- Pues ¡Al turrón!

¡Que pesado con la frase! –Se quejaron Ino y Sakura.-

Y vosotras sois unas pesadas –Se defendió Naruto, Hinata solo miraba divertida la escena, Sasuke y Neji miraban indiferente la escena.-

Bueno, vamos hiendo a algún sitio o nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí –Dijo quejándose Shikamaru.- Ahora vamos –Dijo Chouji sonriente mientras comía las patatas de bolsa, todos fueron caminando, pero en parejas, para conversar, Shikamaru y Ino iban juntos, como siempre, discutiendo, Chouji y Kiba estaban conversando animadamente, Naruto conversaba tranquilamente con Hinata, pero ella, solo podía sonrojarse, las palabras no salían de sus labios, lo raro, es que Neji iba con Sakura, ella si que hacía que hablara, aunque le costara un poco, por eso, Tenten estaba con Sasuke, sin hablar y mirando a Sakura celosa.-

"_¿Cómo puede hablar tan animadamente con él?"_ –Pensó Tenten algo celosa.-

¿Te ocurre algo? – Le pregunto Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, Tenten se encontró con esos ojos negros, no supo como, que se sonrojó rápidamente.- Na… nada, de verdad –Dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose.- De acuerdo –Dijo indiferente, después de un rato de caminar, llegaron a un centro comercial.-

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos separamos y a una hora quedamos aquí para volver juntos? –Dijo Naruto emocionado.-

Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Shikamaru desviando la mirada.- Ino, ¿Vamos? –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, a Ino le extrañó la reacción del chico, pero aceptó y se fueron, a final cada uno se fueron a algún sitio, Sasuke y Tenten se quedaron solos.- Parece que nos dejaron solos –Dijo Tenten sorprendida.-

Hai… será mejor ir a algún sitio… aunque me parece que extraño que Neji se haya ido con esa chica del cabello rosa

¿Por qué? –Dijo intrigada.-

Nunca se a relacionado con una chica, esa chica es la primera con quien habla… ¿Han hablado antes?

Si, el segundo día e que llegó a mi instituto

Creo que a lo mejor le interesa –Dijo Sasuke riendo.-

Bueno, ella es perfecta para él… -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura estuviera tan cerca de Neji, pero al saber que pensaba, reaccionó.- _"¿Se puede saber en que estoy pensando? Él solo es mi hermano…"_

Tenten y Sasuke iban cogiendo confianza poco a poco, hasta que pasó el tiempo y todos se juntaron, a final cada uno se dirigieron a sus casas, cuando Neji y Tenten llegaron, cenaron y cada uno se fue a dormir, pero Tenten sacó su diario.

_Querido Diario: _

Hoy he conocido a tres de sus amigos, son majos, y parece que hice migas con Sasuke, o como digo yo 'el clon de Neji', se parecen tanto… ambos son serios, guapos, fríos, solo que sé más cosas sobre Sasuke que sobre mi propio hermano, aunque… estando con ellos dos, comienzo a sentir algo entre ellos dos, pero igual sentimiento, creo que me estoy haciendo un lío… no sé que hacer… ¿Qué crees que es lo que siento por ellos?

_Tu Tenten._

Continuara………

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Neji y Tenten son hermanos, ara, Hizashi y Miho se van de luna de miel, dejando solos a Neji y Tenten ¿Qué pasará?

Creo que no me salió muy bien, pero espero que os haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**A solas**

_Querido Diario: _

Hoy, mis padres se van de luna de miel después de un mes de estar casados, pero encima, tengo que estar a solas dos días con Neji, no sé si hablaremos, es tan callado… que no se sabe que comentar con él… no sé como Sakura consiguió sacar-le tema, ¡Me tiene que contar como lo hizo! Porque yo no puedo… ya te contaré como me ha ido esos dos días con él.

_Tu Tenten_

&&&&&&&&&&

-Hijos… -Dijo seriamente Hizashi mirando a Neji y Tenten.- ¿Si? –Dijo Tenten con un poco de miedo por la mirada seria de Hizashi, para después ver a su madre Miho aparecer detrás de Hizashi sonriendo ampliamente.- Nos vamos de luna de miel –Dijo contenta, Hizashi solo sonrió por lo contenta que estaba su mujer, Neji se mantenía serio, acaso, Tenten abrió los ojos como platos.-

-Entonces… ¿Estaremos solos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Dijo Tenten mirando a sus padres.-

-Dos días, pero tranquila, ya verás como pasarán rápido –Dijo Miho sonriendo.- ¿Y cuando y dónde os vais? –Dijo Neji intrigado.-

-Nos vamos mañana a Hawai, así que pasaremos dos días –Dijo Hizashi bastante contento con la idea.-

-Hn. –Fue la única respuesta de el chico, Tenten miró preocupada a Neji ¿Tendría que estar a solas dos días con él? Cada vez que lo recordaba, se ponía más nerviosa.- Bueno… espero que no sea mucho pedir… ¿Nos podríais ayudar a preparar las cosas? –Dijo tímidamente Miho.-

-A mi me da igual –Dijo fríamente Neji.-

-Bueno… Neji, ven conmigo… -Dijo Hizashi subiendo las escaleras.-

-Hai –Neji obedeció y subió detrás de Hizashi, después de un rato, las cosas ya estaban preparadas, pero como era oscuro, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente, Tenten bajó por las escaleras para dirigir-se al salón de estar, allí vio a Neji preparando el desayuno, este se dio cuenta de que bajaba, así que le puso dos tostadas en la mesa.-

-Ohaio, Tenten, ese es tu desayuno –Dijo mientras se sentaba en un silla.-

-Ohaio, Neji, gracias por el desayuno, por cierto, ¿Y nuestros padres? –Dijo intrigada mirando toda la sala.-

-Ellos hace una hora que se fueron –Dijo mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente.-

-Ah… muy bonito eso –Dijo con una gota en la nuca y sentándose en la silla mientras comenzaba a comer-se una tostada de mermelada de fresa.-

-¿Quieres que te haga chocolate? –Dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos.-

-¿Eh? Ah… no, tranquilo y gracias por preguntar –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba al ver que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.- _"Después de aparentar ser serio y frío… es muy buena persona"_ –Pensó Tenten mirándolo, Neji se dio cuenta.-

-¿Ocurre algo? –Dijo volviéndola a mirar, Tenten se ruborizó por completo.-

-Na… nada, de verdad, esto… ya acabé… ¿Vamos hiendo al instituto? –Dijo dejando las cosas en la cocina.-

-De acuerdo –Dijo Neji mientras se levantaba de la silla, ambos salieron de casa y cogieron la bicicleta, al llegar al aula, Asuma llegó y comenzó a dar la lección, cuando acabaron algunas clases, se fueron al patio, allí, Ino se acercó corriendo a Tenten.

-¡Tenten! Ha un chico, uno de quien vino con nosotros el sábado ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico de ojos negros? Pues va a mi clase –Dijo emocionada.-

-¿Sabes que eres muy problemática, Ino? –Dijo Shikamaru quejándose.-

-¡Tú calla! –Ordenó Ino, pero Naruto llegó.- ¡Ohaio Chicos! Parece que aparecen nuevos integrantes en el instituto ¿Eh? –Dijo riendo mientras ponía ambas manos en la nuca.- ¿Y quién es el nuevo? –Dijo intrigada Ino.-

-Ese chico de los triángulos rojos en las mejillas ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si, ¿Algún amigo de Neji que haya venido? –Dijo Tenten riendo.-

-Parece que no, porque en una clase somos:

Tenten, Sakura, Neji y Shino en una clase

Ino, Sasuke y yo somos en otra

Hinata, Naruto y Kiba en la última

-Solo falta que vengan los tres que faltan –Dijo Ino riendo.- Aunque los amigos de Neji son bastante guapos –Dijo Sakura, que aparece detrás de Ino junto con Hinata.- O… Ohaio… Naruto-kun –Dijo tímidamente Hinata.-

-¡Ohaio Hinata! Parece que fuiste la última en salir de clase ¿Eh? –Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.-

-Hai –Dijo sonriendo amablemente, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Naruto.-

-¡Que pasa nuevos compañeros! –Dijo un chico de cabello corto y marrón, supuestamente Kiba, poniéndose en medio de Hinata y Naruto, Sasuke y Neji llegaron después.-

-Ohaio, Sasuke-kun –Dijo alegremente Ino.- Hola –Dijo Sasuke seriamente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Tenten, Tenten se dio cuenta, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y desviara la vista. Después de un cuarto de hora, la hora del patio sonó, haciendo que todos se dirigieran a sus aulas, haciendo que las horas pasaran y cada uno se dirigiera a su casa. Tenten espero a Neji donde el lugar de las bicicletas, pero vio a Neji con Sakura.-

-Hasta mañana Sakura –Dijo Neji despidiéndose de ella.-

-Hasta mañana Neji –Dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo del lugar. Neji se fue acercando a Tenten mientras sacaba la bicicleta.- ¿Vamos? –Dijo sentándose en la silla.-

-Vale –Dijo ella mientras se ponía detrás de él y cogiéndose fuertemente a su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del chico, este se hacía el desentendido, pero comenzaba a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.-

-_"¡Kuso! ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué siento este rubor en mis mejillas?" _–Pensó mientras fruncía las cejas.-

Acabaron llegando a casa, Neji se iba a levantar, pero vio que Tenten se había quedado dormida en su espalda, no dijo nada, solo la cogió en brazos, dejando la bicicleta en el garaje y entrándola en casa. Al entrar a casa, la dejó en el sofá delicadamente, viendo a la chica dormir pacíficamente, este, hipnotizado comienza a juntar sus labios con los de ella, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo los dulces labios de la muchacha, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de ella rápidamente poniendo una mano tapando su boca, totalmente ruborizado. Poco a poco, Tenten fue abriendo los ojos y sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Me dormí? Gomen nashai… -Dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzada.-

-No pasa nada… me imagino que estabas cansada… -Dijo apartando la mano de su boca, pero aún ruborizado.- Me subo a mi habitación a hacer los deberes, si tienes alguna duda solo pregúntame –Dijo mientras subía las escaleras y dejando a Tenten sentada en el sofá, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción.- Es tan bueno… -Dijo en voz baja, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación.

Neji estaba en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada y él apoyada en ella, sentándose a poco a poco al suelo, mientras que se ponía la mano en la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos y su sonrojo.

-¿Por qué hice eso? –Dijo en un susurro, recordando lo que hizo, pero se olvidó de eso y se fue a su escritorio, sacando los deberes y haciéndolos, pero no podía concentrar-se, no podía para de pensar en esa chica.

Después de unas horas, Tenten salió de su habitación y picó la puerta.

-¿Neji? –Dijo ella asomando su cabeza tras la puerta.

-¿Hai? –Dijo él acercándose a la puerta.

-Creo que ya es tarde… ¿Te parece bien que vayamos cenando? –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que Neji se volviera a sonrojar.

-H… Hai… ahora bajo…

-De acuerdo, iré a preparar la cena –Dijo sonriendo.-

-Espera… bajaré a ayudarte –Dijo serio y sonrojado.-

-Vale, pero no hace falta, de verdad –Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente y abajaba las escaleras.

Esa sonrisa, hizo que el corazón de Neji se exaltara más aún, no entendía lo que sentía por su hermana, sacudió la cabeza quitándose la confusión de la cabeza y el sonrojo de su rostro, bajando por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al entrar a la cocina, vio como Tenten comenzaba a preparar la cena, así que se puso tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te ayude? –Dijo ofreciéndose.-

-¿Eh? –Dijo la chica girándose- ¿Podrías cortar la verdura, por favor? –Dijo amablemente.

-De acuerdo –Dijo mientras cogía una verdura y el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar.

Después de un cuarto de hora, comenzaron a cenar. Al acabar, Neji se puso a recoger las cosas.

-Espera, que te ayudo –Dijo Tenten cogiendo un plato, pero, fue a coger el mismo plato que Neji, haciendo que sus manos se rozaran delicadamente, ambos se sonrojaron, pero Neji supo disimularlo, pero cogió el plato, separando su mano de la de ella.- No hace falta… tú ves a ver la tele o hacer otra cosa… -Recogió todas las cosas y las dejó en la cocina.

Tenten se había quedado observando a Neji, pero se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión, viendo todos los canales, pero no encontró nada interesante, así que acabó por apagarla. Pero vio una hoja delante de ella, se giró y vio a Neji. Lo miraba extrañada.

-Mañana tenemos que comprar esta lista, parece que estaba en la puerta de la nevera y no nos dimos cuenta –Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado dándole la lista de la compra.

-Ah… pues mañana ya iré a comprar-las –Dijo cogiendo la lista.

-Iré contigo, así te ayudaré a llevar las bolsas –Se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigir-se a su habitación.

-Va… vale y gracias –Dijo nerviosa.

El chico no contestó, ya se había metido a su habitación. Tenten suspiró profundamente, apagando la luz de la sala de estar y dirigiéndose a su habitación, para poner-se el pijama e irse a dormir, pero antes de eso, se sentó en su escritorio y sacó su diario.

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy es el primer día que he pasado con mi hermano, parece que me voy acercando más a él, no lo sé… a lo mejor es mi sensación… pero cada vez que estoy con él… siento que el rubor se sube en mis mejillas y mariposas en mi estómago ¿Tú sabes que es eso? Estoy echa un lío, no se lo que hago ni lo que siento. Mañana es el segundo y último día que pasaré a solas con él, tendremos que ir a comprar cosas, ya que se acerca la navidad y se acaba el primer semestre del curso.

_Tu Tenten_

Continuara…….

Tenten y Neji se irán a comprar las cosas de navidad, pero mientras compran, se encuentran con Sakura y Sasuke, parece que nacerá un amor entre ellos cuatro.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y perdonad por si me retrasé mucho, pero el colegio quita mucho tiempo libre u.u

Este capitulo creo que salió un poco aburrido ¿No?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Compras en navidad**

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy hemos ido a comprar las cosas de navidad y mañana vuelven nuestros padres. Hiendo de compras, nos hemos encontrado a Sasuke y Sakura, sinceramente, me da rabia de que Sakura esté tan cerca de Neji, no sé porque, pero me lo paso genial estando con Sasuke, creo que comienzo a sentir algo por él. Bueno, te cuento resumidamente como a pasado el día de las compras.

&&&&&&&&

Iba bajando por las escaleras con la lista en la mano y acercándome a mi hermano, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Neji ¿Vamos a comprar? –Dije alegremente.

-Hn. –Fue la única respuesta que recibió mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a la puerta.- Vamos

-Vale –Dije acercándome a él mientras me ponía a su lado, saliendo de la casa.

Comencemos a caminar mientras nos dirigiamos a alguna tienda mientras comprabamos las cosas de la lista, al comprarlas, Neji llevaba las mayorías de las bolsas.

-Si que piden cosas… -Dijo con una gran gota en la nuca.

-¿Quieres que te lleve alguna bolsa? –Dije ofreciéndome.

-Tranquila, puedo con ellas

-¿Seguro?

-Hai, aunque pesan más que tú –Dijo mirándola.

-¿Y como sabes que peso menos que las bolsas? –Dije mirándolo desafiante.

-Por esto –Dijo rodeando con una mano mi cintura y levantándome del suelo.

-Vale, ya me lo demostraste, así que bájame por favor –Dije con una gota en la nuca, Neji sonrió orgulloso y dejándome al suelo otra vez.- ¿Tan poco peso? –Dije llorando a mares y con cara cómica, esa cara hizo reír a Neji, cosa que me hizo que lo mirara extrañada pero feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía reír, pero después puse cara seria.

-¿De que te ríes? –Dije mirándolo.

-De tú cara –Dijo intentando parar de reír.

-Que gracioso –Dije aún mirándolo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Dijo parando de reír de repente y mirándome extrañado.

-Que me alegra verte sonreír… es la primera vez que te veo sonreír –Dije sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que Neji se sonrojara un poco y desviara la vista, esa reacción tan divertida hizo que me riera levemente. Pero una voz tras de nosotros se escuchó.

-¡Neji! ¡Tenten!

-¿Sakura? –Dije mirándola, pero vi como a su lado estaba Sasuke, al verle, pude sentir un sonrojo en mis mejillas, Sakura se acercó corriendo a nosotros mientras que Sasuke se acercaba tranquilamente.

-Ohaio chicos ¿Qué hacéis? –Dijo intrigada ella.

-Comprar la lista que nos dejaron nuestros padres –Contestó mi hermano.

-Si queréis os acompañamos a casa y os llevamos alguna bolsa –Se ofreció Sasuke.

-No hace falta que os preocupéis –Dije sonriendo levemente mirando a Sasuke, él también me sonrió, Sakura se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Neji, no sé porque, pero tuve celos en ese momento.

-Tranquila, no es ningún problema –Dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar al lado de Neji, suspiré arrepentida por no poder estar en el lugar de Sakura, así que comencé a caminar. Sentí una mano que me rozaba y me quitaba una bolsa, era Sasuke, que cogió una bolsa de mi mano.

-Te las llevo yo –Dijo poniendo una mano en su bolsillo y comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Eh? A… Arigatou Gozaimasu –Dije sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo miraba.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que me sentía rara estando con Sasuke, me sonrojaba fácilmente y me ponía nerviosa, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él, pero a la vez pensaba en lo que podía sentir por Neji, solo me sentía bien con él, creo que es solo simpatía por él ¿No?

Al llegar a casa, Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron. Comencemos a dejar las cosas en su lugar y comencemos a preparar la cena, ya que se había echo oscuro. Al acabar de comer, comencemos a recoger las cosas y cada uno nos hemos vuelto a nuestras habitaciones.

Creo que comienzo a acercarme a mi hermanastro y estoy comenzando a conocer el amor ¿Neji estará enamorándose de Sakura? No sé porque, pero no me gusta la idea de que estén juntos ¿Tú sabes por qué siento esto?

_Tu Tenten_

Continuara…………….

Los padres de Neji y Tenten vuelven después de dos días. El día siguiente es navidad, los padres de ambos se vuelven a ir de viaje durante navidad, diciéndoles que inviten a sus amigos si quieren, hasta ahí, se cruzan sentimientos.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir este fic no creáis que es un SasuTen y NejiSaku, solo quiero que hayan celos n.n así k nos os preocupéis ¿Vale? ;) Espero que sigáis este fic y os siga gustando como ahora, porque me dan ánimos para seguir n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO: **No es ninguna copia de Marmalade Boy, simplemente es parecida, pero ninguna copia.

**Capitulo 7**

**Amor en navidad**

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy volvieron nuestros padres, se notan que se divirtieron donde estuviesen, y eso me alegra, nos dijeron que se irían una semana durante navidad, a mi no me importa, ya que quieren estar a solas, pero volveré a estar a solas con Neji, pero no es nada malo, ya que comenzamos a hablar más de lo normal, eso significa que avancé mi relación como hermana con él. Nuestros padres nos dijeron que podríamos traer a amigos a casa para divertirnos, claramente, yo no me negué para nada, ya que me gustaba la idea, pero Neji no puso buena cara, se nota que no le gusta estar en compañía. Bueno, mañana se irán nuestros padres, así que comenzaremos a preparar las cosas para cuando vengan nuestros amigos.

_Tu Tenten_

-Tenten, la comida está lista –Dijo Neji abriendo la puerta, cosa que hizo que la muchacha guardara el diario rápidamente.

-Vo… ¡Voy!

-Vale

Después de dos minutos, la muchacha bajó, al bajar, vio como Neji estaba solo, sentado en la mesa.

-¿Y nuestros padres? –Dijo extrañada.

-Se fueron a trabajar –Dijo mientras mordía un trozo de pan.- Siéntate y come, esta tarde tenemos que ir a avisar a que venga mañana por la noche

Tenten se sentó en su lugar, frente de Neji, mirándola extrañada.

-¿Eh? –Esa ignorancia hizo que Neji riera levemente.

-Nos dijeron que podían venir ¿No? Pues digo que mañana vengan, ya que querrán estar con sus familias el resto de la semana –Dijo dando un sorbo de su vaso.

-¡Ah! Vale –Dijo sonriendo.

Ambos acabaron de comer.

-Avisa a quien quieras –Dijo el chico levantándose y recogiendo.

-Vale, pero los llamaré después de recoger –Dijo ayudándole.

-No hace falta –Respondió fríamente.

-¿Eh? Vale… -Después de recibir esa respuesta, se dirigió al teléfono, llamando a sus amigos, al colgar, se acercó a su hermano.- Neji… ¿No llamas a tus amigos?

-Paso –Dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué? No te gusta… ¿Estar con ellos?

-No es eso… no me gusta estar en compañía… con tu grupo es bastante problemático, lo digo por el chico rubio

-Ah… ¿T e refieres a Naruto? Te tendrás que acostumbrar, porqué él es así –Dijo riendo divertida.- Pero será más divertido si vienen tu grupo

-Hn. –Dijo pasando por su lado.- Lo hago porque me imagino, que querrás ver a Sasuke –Al decir eso, hizo que Tenten se ruborizara completamente.

-¿Y tu con Sakura, no? –Dijo divertida.

-Hn. –Se puso un poco colorado, pero cogió el teléfono y llamó a su grupo.- Mañana vendrán todos ¿No? –Dijo colgando el audífono.

-¿Eh? Hai… mañana por la mañana nuestros padres se van otra vez

-Entonces despiértate pronto, porque si debes despedirte de ellos… lo tendrás crudo –Dijo secamente.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy una dormilona?! –Dijo defendiéndose.

-Si –Respondió al instante, poniendo un tono que hacía sacar de las casillas a la muchacha.

El día fue pasando lo más normal, ambos habían quedado con sus respectivos grupos, que ara se habían juntado. El día pasó rápido, hasta que la noche cayó sobre la casa de los Hyuuga.

-Hijo, ayúdame a llevar las cosas pesadas al coche, por favor –Dijo amablemente Hizashi a su hijo.

-Hai –Neji hizo caso a su padre.

Los hombres ponían las cosas pesadas en el coche, mientras que Miho, preparaba la cena. Tenten estaba en su habitación, acabando los deberes de navidad, para así no tenerlos todos a última hora.

/Al día siguiente/ 

Tenten dormía tranquilamente en su cama, hasta que sintió como alguien la observaba, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, así que abrió un ojo, viendo a dos ojos azules oscuros, Se levantó de golpe, dándose un golpe con la cara del chico.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejaron ambos.

-Patosa –Soltó el chico.

-¿Neji? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –Dijo sujetándose la nariz.

-Te recuerdo que hoy se van nuestros padres, entre por la ventana, ya que nuestras habitaciones están en contacto –Dijo señalando la ventana, que estaba abierta.

-¿Y por qué no picaste?

-Supuestamente, pensé que no te enterarías, dormilona, pero estaba casualmente, estaba cerrada –Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Ah… Bueno, ahora bajo –Dijo la chica levantándose de su cama, cuando se iba a desvestir, se dio cuenta de que Neji aún estaba ahí.- ¡Fuera!

-La puerta está cerrada ¡Con llave! –Dijo desafiante.

-Toma –Dijo dándole la llave sonrojada. Este sonrió satisfecho, abriendo la puerta y yéndose.

Después de un rato, la chica bajó, viendo como sus padres la esperaban.

-Gomen Nashai por la espera –Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista.

-Porque eres una dormilona –Soltó su hermano.

-¡Neji! –Se enfado la muchacha.

-Chicos, espero que no estéis así durante la semana que estemos fuera –Dijo Hizashi suspirando.

-Mientras él no se meta conmigo

-Mientras que ella se despierte pronto y no la tenga que despertar –Ambos se miraron asesinamente, haciendo que unos rayos chocaran entre ellos.

-Bueno, por lo menos os lleváis bien –Dijo la madre sonriendo felizmente.

-¡¿Con este/a?! –Dijeron ambos mientras se señalaban.

-¿Lo ves mi amor? –Dijo Miho agarrándose al brazo de Hizashi.

-Ya lo vi, son las típicas peleas de hermanos –Dijo riendo divertido.- Bueno, nos vamos

Todos se despidieron, mientras que cogían el coche y se iban del lugar.

-Entra dormilona

-¿Vas a estar así durante mucho tiempo?

-Todo el tiempo que haga falta –Dijo secamente.

Tenten decidió no discutir, ya que era cansado, solo esperaba a que el día pasara rápido y la noche cayera sobre ellos, para así estar con sus amigos.

Y así fue, el día paso rápido, hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos, era tarde y todos llegaron a la casa de los Hyuuga.

-¡Hola a todos! –Chilló Naruto.

-Cállate –Dijo Shikamaru dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¿Ya estás? ¡¿No estoy aquí ni cinco segundos y ya me estás pegando?! –Chilló Naruto.

-No estás aquí ni cinco segundo y ya la estás liando –Dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru, mirando hacia otro lado, Naruto vio a quien miraba, así que se enganchó a su cuello.

-Deja de mirar a tu querida Ino, si no quieres que se te note claro está –Le susurró.

-¡Cállate! –Dijo empujándole lejos de él, totalmente ruborizado.

-¡Te has sonrojado! –Dijo divertido.

-¿Y tu con Hinata? No te quieres separar de ella ni a patadas –Se defendió Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? –Naruto vio un momento a Hinata, viendo como reía feliz, haciendo que se sonrojara y mirara a Shikamaru.- ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas? –Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Porque eres problemático

Naruto decidió no discutir más, aunque seguía fastidiándole con Ino, aunque Shikamaru se vengaba. Tenten reía divertida, ya que era divertido ver a los dos grupos de los hermanos juntos, pero de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Neji y Gaara.

-Tenten –Le dijo Sakura pasando una mano en frente de ella.

-¿Eh? –La chica miró a la pelirosa extrañada.

-No mires tanto a Sasuke, se nota que te gusta –Dijo sonriendo divertida y haciendo ruborizar a Tenten.

-¿Y tu que? Que también se nota que te gusta mi hermano –Dijo vengándose, haciendo que Sakura se riera y se pusiera en pose firme.

-Pero sé disimularlo, no como tu, que se te cae la baba

-Sakura… No seas mala –Dijo agachando la vista sonrojada.

-Bueno –Sakura suspiró para después sonreír contenta.- ¿Por qué no traes algo para picar?

-¿Eh? Vale –Dijo hiendo arriba, para buscar algo.

Sakura rió divertida, para acercarse a Sasuke. Tenten estaba buscando refrescos en una habitación que había en casa, cuando fue a coger una, notó una mano que le quitaba la botella, así que se giró para ver quien era.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Hn. Te ayudaré –Dijo seriamente mientras cogía otra bebida.

-¿Eh? A… Arigatou –Dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

Fueron bajando las escaleras, hasta estar con sus amigos.

-¡Dattebayo! ¿Quién quiere Coca-Cola o Naranjada? –Chilló Naruto quitándole las botellas de las manos a Sasuke.

-¿Siempre es así? –Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Tenten.

-Hai, es bastante chillón –Dijo suspirando y con una gran gota en la nuca.

Neji estaba sentado en el sofá, sentado con Sakura, que le hablaba alegremente, mientras que él contestaba con sus típicas respuestas. Mientras daba sorbo de su bebida, miraba de reojo a su hermana y a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke sabrá cuidarla –Le dijo la pelirosa mirando a la pareja.

-Hn. –Contestó fríamente.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, cuando cada uno se iba a ir a casa, Sasuke se acercó a Tenten.

-Tenten, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

-Hai, dime –Dijo poniéndose en frente de él.

-Esto… Me gustaría que fuera a solas –Dijo rascándose una mejilla, mientras que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Vale, ven –Dijo caminando hacia el jardín de la casa, estando completamente a solas.- Dime ¿Qué querías? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Bueno… es que yo… -Tragó saliva y apretó los puños para mirar fijamente a la muchacha.- Me gustas –Dijo completamente sonrojado, mientras que la muchacha sentía que su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal.

-_"Sasuke… ¿Me quiere?" _

Continuara……

Tenten no sabe que hacer con sus sentimientos. Al día siguiente se va a pasear por el parque con su hermanastro, descubriendo un cierto cariño hacia él.


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO: **No es ninguna copia de Marmalade Boy, simplemente es parecida, pero ninguna copia.

**Capitulo 8**

**Cariño hacia mi hermano**

_Querido Diario:_

¡Sasuke se me confesó! ¿Qué hago? Le quiero pero… pero no sé porque… pero no puedo parar de pensar en mi hermanastro… desde que vi su rostro, ayer en el jardín…

-Me gustas

-Sasuke… yo… -Iba a responderle, hasta que escuché un ruido a hierba, que se acercaba a nosotros, así que miré curiosa, viendo como mi hermano salía de la esquina para acercarse a nosotros, con cara seria, más de lo que solía poner.- ¿Neji?

-Lo siento por interrumpirlos, pero… Itachi te ha venido a buscar, Sasuke

-Este hermano… le dije que no hacía falta –Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras comenzaba a irse.- Te veo mañana, Tenten –Se despidió y se fue del lugar.

Vi como Neji me miró fríamente, haciendo helar mi sangre.

-Entra, o te resfriarás –Dijo entrando por la ventana de casa.

También entré, precisamente, ese día no era bueno para mí, Sasuke se confiesa y Neji está más distante conmigo… Ese día, Neji y yo no intercambiamos palabra.

Eso pasó… ¡No sé que hacer! Me sentí realmente mal cuando vi a mi hermano, ver como Sasuke se me confesaba. No sé porque le fastidio tanto… ¡Es que no entiendo a los hombres!

_Tu Tenten_

Tenten cerró el diario. Escuchó como alguien picaba su puerta, así que fue a abrir.

-Para ti –Dijo su hermano plantando el auricular en frente de ella.

-Vale… -Dijo cogiéndolo, mientras que Neji se fue algo molesto al comedor.- ¿Si? ¡Sasuke! –Dijo sorprendida.

-Hai, yo mismo, te llamé para… si querías tu y tu hermano venir conmigo y Sakura

-¡Vale! Espera, que se lo digo a Neji –Dijo bajando las escaleras feliz, dirigiéndose a él.- Neji, dice Sasuke que si te quieres venir con nosotros

-¿Quiénes van?

-Yo, Sasuke y Sakura

-Hn. Solo iré para que Sasuke no esté en peligro con dos mujeres –Dijo secamente.

Tenten suspiró para acercarse al auricular.

-Dice que viene

-¡Genial! Entonces, al parque a las 5 ¿Os parece bien?

-Nos va bien, hasta luego –Al despedirse, colgó el teléfono.

-¿Feliz por estar con Sasuke?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porqué ayer escuché su confesión, así que me llevaré a Sakura para que estéis solos –Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.- ¿A que hora hemos quedado?

-A las 5 en el parque

-Hn. Aún queda mucho… -Dijo mientras miraba a su reloj.- ¿Quieres que demos algún paseo? –Dijo rascándose una mejilla.

-¡Vale! –Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la muchacha.

Ambos cogieron sus abrigos y salieron a la calle. Tenten sonreía feliz, aunque no sabía porque.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –Preguntó intrigado.

-No lo sé –Contestó sin parar de sonreír.

-Será porque has quedado con Sasuke –Dijo secamente.

-No es por eso –Dijo mientras paraba de caminar.- ¿Qué hago?

-Hacer que

-Sobre mi respuesta… no sé que contestar… -Dijo mientras agachaba la vista tristemente.

Neji suspiró rascándose la nuca, mientras que se acercaba a la muchacha para acariciarle la cabeza, haciendo que ella levantara la vista sorprendida.

-No debes preguntármelo a mí, son tus sentimientos… ¿Tú le quieres?

-…Hai…

-¿Entonces? Sal con él, no vas a rechazarle cuando tu sientes lo mismo –Dijo separándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

Neji notó como unos brazos le rodeaban, así que giró la cabeza, para ver a su hermana, esconder su rostro en su espalda.

-Arigatou… -Dijo tímidamente.

-No hay de que… vamos –Dijo cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándola por el parque.

Tenten se sentía feliz con él, sentía como su corazón saltaba de alegría al lado de su hermano, muy diferente cuando estaba con Sasuke.

Las horas fueron pasando, hasta que fueron las 5, Neji y Tenten estaban esperando a sus dos compañeros, que llegaban corriendo hacia el lugar.

-¡Gomen Nashai! ¡Se no atrasó la hora! –Dijeron ambos respirando cansados.

-Tranquilos, acabamos de llegar –Dijo Tenten riendo.

Neji miró a Tenten, para después mirar a Sakura.

-Vámonos –Cogió la mano de la pelirosa y se la llevó del lugar.

Tenten se quedó sorprendida por el acto de su hermano. Sasuke se extraño por él, no era normal que actúese así.

-Sasuke ¿Quieres dar alguna vuelta por el parque? –Dijo ruborizada.

-Vale –Dijo sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Sasuke miraba de reojo a la muchacha, sinceramente, le encantaba esa chica. Se paro un momento, mirando a un lado sonrojado, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Me preguntaba… Si hice bien en invitaros… Es que… Sabes lo que siento por ti… Puede que te alejes de mí…

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? –Dijo acercándose al muchacho.- Yo…

Neji caminaba en frente de Sakura, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura se le acercó para observarle.

-Me llevaste contigo para dejarles solos ¿No? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Hn.

-Como siempre con tu típica respuesta… -Dijo suspirando, para después agarrarse al brazo del chico.

Neji paró de caminar para mirar a la muchacha.

-Gomen Nashai, pero siempre quise agarrarte del brazo –Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Siempre lo haces –Contestó fríamente.

-Me gusta tu contestaciones –Dijo mientras ponía un dedo en los labios del muchacho.- ¿Sabes que eres atractivo?

-Hn. –Neji apartó la mirada bruscamente.

Sakura rió divertida, para después ponerse en frente de él.

-Acepta mis sentimientos –Al decir eso, puso ambas manos en las mejillas del muchacho para atraerle a ella y juntar sus labios con los de él.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par, pero se fue tranquilizando, pero no correspondió el beso. Sakura se fue separando del muchacho, para mirarle y observar que no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Vamos –Neji cogió de la mano de la muchacha para arrastrarla del lugar.

Ambos llegaron a donde estaban Sasuke y Tenten, pudiendo ver como estaban cogidos de la mano.

-¿Ya habéis llegado? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Hai –Contestó sonriendo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a la morena.- ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

-¿Eh? –Esa pregunta hizo ruborizar a la pareja.- H-Hai… -Contestó sonriendo.- ¿Y vosotros?

-Esto… nosotros no esta… -Sakura notó como Neji le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

-También estamos saliendo juntos –Dijo él fríamente.

Sakura miró hacia arriba para mirar confundida al muchacho ruborizada, para después sonreír feliz.

-Bueno, entonces podemos salir en tipo pareja –Dijo divertido Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Tenten.

Continuara……..

Ya ha pasado un año y las parejas aún están juntas. El día siguiente es el cumpleaños de Tenten, ese día, descubrirá a quien quiere de verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Descubriendo mis sentimientos**

_Querido Diario:_

Ya a pasado un año desde que mi madre se casó con mi padre, son la pareja más feliz del mundo, y se nota. Llevo ya un año con Sasuke ¡Es tan mono! Neji aún sigue con Sakura, no parece feliz como yo, pero siempre está con ella; así que estará feliz con ella y no querrá demostrarlo. Bueno, quería decirte que mañana es mi cumple, ya cumplo 14 años, cada vez más vieja, aunque más joven que mi hermano, que los cumplió el mes anterior.

_Tu Tenten._

Alguien abrió la puerta sin picar, haciendo asustar a Tenten.

-¡Neji! –Chilló la muchacha.

-Baja, Sasuke te está esperando –Dijo secamente.

-Ahora bajo –Dijo recogiendo las cosas corriendo.

Al recoger, bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta estar en frente de Sasuke.

-¡Ohaio! –Saludó felizmente.

-Ohaio, Tenten-chan, he venido a buscarte, por si querías venir conmigo a la playa –Ofreció amablemente.

-¡Encantada! Con este calor me agobio, cojo las cosas y bajo enseguida –Dijo girándose.

-Vale, si quieres, Neji y Sakura pueden venir también

-Vale, espera que se lo digo –Dijo mientras subía las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la habitación del muchacho.- Neji ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Si vienes díselo a Sakura –Al decir eso, se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación y recoger las cosas.

Después de un rato, bajó con una mochila, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

-¿Y Neji?

-Se fue a buscar a Sakura, dice que ya vendrá más tarde

-Vale ¿Vamos? –Dijo mientras se cogía del brazo del chico.

-Vale

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al tren, donde se encontraron a Neji y Sakura.

-Vaya, llegasteis antes que nosotros –Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Hai, pensaba que ya estabais allí, pero hace media hora, tendría que haber llegado el tren

-Seguro que se retraso, porque mi queridísima hermana tarda mucho –Dijo inesperadamente Neji.

-¡¿Nani?! –Tenten se acercó a Neji para mirarle furiosa.

-Que ¿No vas a decir nada? –Le reto.

Tenten solo frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

-Como se nota que son hermanos –Dijo Sasuke con una gran gota en la nuca.

-Tienes razón –Rió divertida.- Mira, por fin llega el tren

Subieron al tren y se dirigieron a la playa. Se bajaron a la parada correspondiente y se dirigieron a la playa poniendo las toallas en la arena.

-Neji ¿Vamos al agua? –Dijo Sakura poniéndose a su lado.

-Lo siento, iré más tarde –Dijo mientras se sentaba en su toalla.

-De acuerdo –Le sonrió y le dio un beso para ir corriendo al agua.

-Sasuke, puedes ir hiendo al agua, yo iré más tarde –Dijo sonriendo Tenten mientras se ponía la crema.

-De acuerdo –Este sonrió y se fue al agua con Sakura.

-¿Por qué no fuiste? –Preguntó Neji.

-Porqué me tengo que poner la crema –Dejo la crema a un lado.- Te puedo preguntar lo mismo también

-No me gusta el agua de la playa –Contestó secamente.

-Vaya… -La morena se puso boca abajo tomando el sol.

-Te vas a quemar la espalda

-¿Eh?

-No te pusiste crema en la espalda –Dijo el chico desviando la vista.

-¡Ah! Es que no llego, me lo tendrás que poner tú

-¿Yo? Que te lo ponga Sasuke ¿No? –Dijo desviando la vista sonrojado.

-Venga, él está en el agua divirtiéndose

-Tsk. Trae la crema –Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

Tenten se fue desatando el top para dejar libre la espalda. Neji fue pasando su mano por la espalda de la muchacha, extendiéndole la crema por toda la espalda. Neji notaba la fina piel de la muchacha, haciendo que su corazón exaltara.

Tenten notaba las manos del chico, no supo porque, pero le gustaba esas manos, no quería que parara de acariciarla, aunque solo le estuviera poniendo la crema. Pero en un momento dado, abrió los ojos de par en par, notaba como estaba algo sonrojada y su corazón latía de felicidad por tenerle tan cerca.

Neji apartó las manos de la espalda de la chica.

-Ya está –Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Arigatou –Se fue atando el top y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron acercando a ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿No vais al agua? –Preguntó Sasuke sentándose al lado de Tenten.

-Es que no hay ganas –Dijo Tenten.

-Bueno ¿Os vais a bañar? –Preguntó Sakura mientras abrazaba a Neji.

-Lo dudo mucho –Contestó Neji.

-Se está haciendo oscuro… ¿Nos vamos yendo? –Preguntó Tenten mientras se iba levantando.

-Vale, nosotros recogeremos las cosas, id secándoos con esta toalla –Dijo Neji extendiéndoles una toalla.

-Arigatou –Dijeron ambos cogiéndola y secándose con ella.

Tenten cogió una mochila que estaba con todas las toallas, pero se resbaló apunto de caerse, pero Neji la había agarrado de la mano, atrayéndola a él. Sintiendo que su corazón latía de emoción y el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Ves con cuidado, patosa –Dijo secamente él, separándose de ella.

-¡Neji! –Chilló, para después poner sus manos en el pecho y sonreír.

-Vamos hiendo –Dijo Sasuke cogiendo la mochila a Tenten.

-No vayas a caerte otra vez –Saltó Neji.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me lo vas a recordar?

-El tiempo que haga falta –Contestó satisfecho, pero sin sonreír.

Cogieron las cosas y se dirigieron al tren para volver a sus casas, durante toda la tarde, Tenten estuvo observando a su hermano, descubriendo un sentimiento que nunca sintió por nadie, ni siquiera por Sasuke.

Cada uno llegó a sus casas. Al llegar, Tenten se echó en su cama, mirando al techo pensativa.

-_"¿Por qué siento esto por él? Es un sentimiento más fuerte que siento por Sasuke…"_ –Comenzaba a mirar a todos lugares, solo pudiendo ver a Neji.

Neji abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a Tenten saliendo de sus pensamiento.

-A cenar –Dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

-Baka –Susurró enrabiada para después sonreír.- _"Pero aún así… Te amo…"_

Continuara……

Tenten a descubierto sus sentimientos por su hermanastro, pero no sabe que hacer con Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Lo siento**

_Querido diario:_

Ayer, me di cuentas sobre mis sentimientos sobre mi hermanastro… Pero ahora no sé que hacer con Sasuke, pero también tengo que olvidarle, porque él tiene a Sakura… que es 100 veces mejor que yo… ¿Por qué? Porqué ella es más atractiva y simpática que yo… solamente se discutir con él, en vez de hablar tranquilamente como hace Sakura con él. A veces quisiera ser ella…

_Tu Tenten._

Tenten cerró su diario triste, pensando que nunca debería haberse enamorado de su hermanastro, y eso le dolía.

La puerta se abrió.

-Tenten, Sasuke te busca –Dijo Neji asomando la cabeza.

-Vale, ahora bajo –Dijo mientras guardaba su diario.

-Hn. –Neji, esa vez no se fue, se quedó mirando a la muchacha.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Nada… -Susurró.

Tenten lo miró extrañada, para después salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras.

-Ohaio, Sasuke-kun

-Ohaio –Sonrió.- ¿Te vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?

-Vale –Dijo sonriendo, para después bajar la mirada triste.- Quiero decirte una cosa…

-¿El que? –Preguntó intrigado.

-Aquí no… prefiero decírtelo afuera…

-Vale –Dijo confundido.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque de siempre, no hablaban, cosa que extrañó a Sasuke, ya que Tenten le gustaba hablar.

-Tenten… -Sasuke se paró en frente de ella.- ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? –Preguntó curioso.

-Es que… -Tenten bajó la mirada triste.- Sentémonos… -Dijo mientras se dirigía a un banco que había y se sentaba.

Sasuke hico lo mismo.

-Yo… es que hace tiempo que… -Tenten apretaba los puños enrabiada mientras miraba el suelo triste.- Ayer me di cuenta de una cosa…

-¿El que?

-Sobre mis sentimientos… Lo siento… Amo a Neji… -Confesó mientras miraba a Sasuke, llorando tristemente.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos de par en par, para después desviar la vista y mirar el suelo.

-Me olía algo… sobre que sentías algo por él… pero no estaba seguro…

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Lo sabías? –Dijo sorprendida.

-Se te notaba mucho… -Sasuke se levantó del banco, dando la espalda a la chica.

-Lo siento… de verdad… -Susurró la chica.

-… -Sasuke giró la cara, para que la chica pudiera ver que Sasuke sonreía.- Te ayudaré con él… si quieres…

-Sasuke…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós –Al despedirse, se fue del lugar, totalmente serio.

Tenten se levantó del banco, caminando hacia su casa, mirando triste el suelo. Al llegar, se fue directamente a su habitación, para cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el suelo. Pensando en esa tarde.

-Tenten ¿Ya llegaste? –Dijo la voz de Neji tras la puerta.

-Si… -Dijo tristemente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Vete… por favor… -Su voz temblaba, la voz de Neji dejó de sonar. Lágrimas solitarias caían por el rostro de la chica, cada vez caían más y más. Hasta que escuchó un ruido.

Miró a un lado, viendo una sombra tras la cortina de su habitación, se levantó con miedo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Al retirar las cortinas, pudo ver a Neji, sentado en el balcón. Al verle, abrió la ventana.

-¡Neji! –Chilló.

-¡Ouch! –Dijo tocándose le espalda, para después levantarse y ponerse en frente de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Me preocupabas… así que decidí entrar por tu balcón –Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de la chica.

Tenten cerró la ventana para acercarse al chico.

-¿Por qué te preocupas?

-Porqué eres mi hermana ¿Te pasó algo con Sasuke?

-… -Tenten bajó la mirada triste, para comenzar a llorar amargamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento! ¿Hice algo que te molestara? –Dijo alertándose el chico.

-No… Tú no has hecho nada… Fui yo... –Se secaba las lágrimas, pero no podía evitar que cayeran más.

-¿Eh?

-Rompí con él… Rompí su corazón… Me duele al recordar esa mirada de dolor y tristeza… ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

Neji no habló, solo se acercó a la chica, para rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla cariñosamente.

-Ya pasó… Olvídate de eso… Ya encontrarás alguien mejor –Dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y la acariciaba la cabeza.

-Gracias… Neji… -Tenten correspondía el abrazo, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensando, que en sus brazos, se estaba muy bien, y que ojalá, ese momento durara para siempre.

Continuara………

Tenten y Sasuke quedan como mejores amigos. Ambos se dan cuenta de que Neji y Sakura también rompieron. Es fin de curso y cada uno planea irse de vacaciones a algún lugar, abriendo sus sentimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**AVISO:** No es ninguna copia, solo PARECIDA, pero NINGUNA COPIA.

Haber si queda claro… u.u

**Capitulo 11**

**Acercamiento**

_Querido diario:_

Ayer corté con Sasuke… me siento fatal… parece que él sabía que me gustaba Neji… y me quiere ayudar ¿Por qué es tan buena persona? Espero poder ayudarle en cualquier cosa.

_Tu Tenten._

&&&&

Neji estaba tumbado en su cama, poniendo su brazo tapando sus ojos, pensando en lo ocurrido.

-_"¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué quiero estar cerca de ella?"_ –Neji no podía quitarse a su hermana de la cabeza, pero escuchó como alguien picaba a la puerta.- Entra –Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver como Tenten entraba tímidamente a la habitación.- ¿Tenten? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, solo quería decirte que a lo mejor te quedarás solo un momento, porque papá y mamá se van a trabajar y yo me voy con una amiga…

-Vale ¿A que hora volverás? –Preguntó aliviado.

-No lo sé… -Susurró.

-Tenten…

-¿Hai?

Neji se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse a su mesa y sacar algo de su cajón.

-Toma –Dijo mientras extendía algo a la chica y desviaba la mirada.- Ayer fue tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? –Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par, para después mirar el regalo con ilusión, ella misma se olvidó de su cumpleaños.- Arigatou –Sonrió feliz.

-Gomen si no te lo di en el mismo día, pero cuando te lo iba a dar… Te vi mal… así que decidí guardármelo… -Dijo mientras se rascaba una mejilla tímidamente.

-No pasa nada –Abrazó al chico cariñosamente, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.- Gracias –Susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el pectoral del chico, para que él no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Ábrelo, no sé si te gustará pero… algo es algo… -Dijo separándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación.

La chica miró el regalo, cual lo abrió, pudiendo ver un collar, había un corazón colgada en ella, la miró bien, y pudo ver que se podía abrir, había un pequeño papel. Lo abrió y pudo ver que era una pequeña carta escrita por su hermano.

_Felicidades Tenten!_

_Lo siento si no pude felicitarte ayer, pero igualmente, espero que te guste mi regalo, y… no cambies nunca, porque para mi, eres la mejor hermana que nunca tuve; aunque discutamos a menudo. _

Los ojos de Tenten se iluminaron, sentía como su corazón palpitaba de alegría, así que se llevo el pequeño papel al pecho, sonriendo felizmente.

Después de un rato, Tenten cogió las cosas y se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, picando la puerta y entrando discretamente.

-Me voy, volveré pronto ¿Vale? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Vale –Dijo seriamente, siguiendo leyendo un libro.

Tenten sonrió, para ir acercándose a él, para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico apartara la vista del libro y mirara sorprendido a la chica.

-Arigatou por el regalo, me gustó mucho –Al decir eso, se fue de la habitación corriendo, dejando allí al chico, tocándose la mejilla sonrojado.

-Tenten… -Bajó la mirada sonrojado, haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.- ¿Por qué entraste en mi corazón?

Tenten iba caminando por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, donde allí, en un banco, la estaba esperando Sakura.

-¡Sakura! –Chilló.

-¡Ah! Tenten –Dijo no muy animada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Le preguntó preocupada.

-No… Tranquila –Le sonrió, pero a Tenten no podía engañar, pero decidió no insistir.- Me contó Sasuke que ya no estáis juntos ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Sakura cambiando de tema.

-Nada, es que… -Se sentó al lado de Sakura.- Es que me di cuenta de que hacía tiempo, Sasuke no era quien me gustaba… solo era un simple cariño que le tenía, como si fuera mi hermano –Dijo sonriendo.

-Ah…

-¿Y que tal vas con Neji? –Le preguntó.

Sakura puso cara triste, mirando el suelo y haciendo que el flequillo le tapara los ojos.

-¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento… -Dijo aún más preocupada.

-No… es que… -Una lágrima pasó por le mejilla de Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura sentía como las palabras no salían de sus labios, se habían quedado encalladas en su garganta. Comenzó a llorar, poniendo ambas manos en su rostro, escondiendo su mirada.

-Neji y yo… rompimos… -Susurró.

-¡¿Nani?! –Tenten se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir Sakura.- Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Es que… me contó… que me quería, pero que no estaba enamorado… que lo estaba de otra… -Comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Sakura… yo… no sé como animarte… -Dijo apenada.

-Tranquila, igualmente, ya se le notaba –Dijo intentando sonreír, pero eso hizo que Tenten se sintiera peor por ella.- ¡Venga! Alegra esa cara, seguro que cuando lleguen las demás… no querrán vernos con esta cara –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Vale –Tenten se alegró y comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

Dos minutos después, Hinata e Ino llegaron al lugar.

-Hola chicas –Saludó tímidamente Hinata.

-Hola –Saludó algo enojada Ino.

-Hola ¿Te ocurre algo, Ino? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Shikamaru es idiota –Se quejó la rubia.

-¿Qué ha pasado ya? –Preguntó Tenten suspirando.

-Porque le he propuesto que viniera conmigo en las vacaciones, y él lo rechaza, diciendo que se irá a otro lugar –Dijo enfadada.

-¿Solo eso? –Dijo Tenten, intentando no reír.

-¡Si! –Dijo cruzando los brazos.- Creo que se va… para ver a la chica que le gusta –Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada triste, pero a la vez celosa.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, sin saber que decir, hasta que Sakura decidió romper el hielo.

-¡Venga mujer! Seguro que le da vergüenza estar contigo todas las vacaciones –Dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.- ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta y a olvidar todos los males! –Dijo animadamente.

Ino, Hinata y Tenten la miraban con admiración, todas sabían el problema de Sakura, y aún así, sonreía e intentaba alegrar a la gente. Sinceramente, era una chica de admirar.

Mientras, Neji, estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo pensativo, pero perdió la concentración, ya que el teléfono sonó, así que se levantó para coger.

-¿Si?

-¿Neji? Soy Sasuke, me he enterado de una cosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es verdad que has roto con Sakura?

-…Hai… ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se quedó un rato callado.

-¿Rompiste tú?

-Hai

-Más te vale haber tenido cuidado con sus sentimientos –Al decir eso, colgó, dejando extrañado a Neji, quien dejó el teléfono.

-¿Y a este que le ocurre?

Continuara…….

Cada uno se va por su parte en las vacaciones. Durante las vacaciones, Gaara se va a visitar a sus hermanos, donde conoce a una chica, cual no parara de pensar en ella ¿Se habrá enamorado?

A partir de aquí, contaré las vacaciones de algunos personajes, espero que os haya gustado n.n


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Las vacaciones de Gaara ****y descubriendo el amor**

En la estación del tren, un chico alto, de cabello corto de punta y marrón, acompañado por una chica rubia con cuatro coletas, estaban en frente del tren, viendo como un chico de cabello corto rojo y ojos azules bajaba de él.

-¡Hermano! –La rubia se lanzó al cuello de su hermano.

-Gaara, que alto te has hecho ¿No? –Dijo el chico, acercándose y midiéndole.

-Hace dos años que no me veis, es normal que haya crecido –Dijo fríamente separándose de la chica.

-Tan frío como siempre, no pareces un chico de 14 años –Dijo su hermana.

-Hn.

-Temari, déjale, puede crecer, pero de carácter nunca cambiará –Le dijo a su hermana.

-Hn.

-Vámonos hiendo, no nos vamos a quedar parados aquí ¿O si? –Dijo Temari.

-No, vamos –Dijo Kankuro.

Los tres salieron del lugar, subiendo al coche del chico. Mientras que Kankuro conducía y hablaba con Temari, Gaara pasaba de ellos, mirando por la ventana tranquilamente, hasta que se quedó mirando a una persona. Una chica bastante alta de cabello largo marrón y ojos negros, quien giró el rostro, viendo a Gaara en el coche. En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron en un segundo. Gaara habría los ojos de par en par, notando como el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Gaara ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada Temari.

-Hai, no me ocurre nada –Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y apoyaba su cara en su mano.

Al cerrarlos, vio una imagen de la chica de antes, volviendo a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. Al llegar, Gaara dejó las cosas, y decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar. Pero pasó por el mismo lugar donde pasaba la chica de antes, miraba el lugar, pensando, cosa que hacía que se despistara donde pisaba, haciendo que se chocara con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó con quien chocó.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo se levantó, ayudando a levantar a la chica, pero al levantarse, se quedaron observándose. Gaara pudo reconocerla al instante, era la misma chica que había visto antes. Sentía como su corazón volvía a acelerarse y cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

-Gracias por ayudarme –Dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

-Hn. –Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

La chica puso cara extraña.

-Bueno, me voy, adiós –Dicho esto, se giró para irse.

-¡Espera! –Dijo inesperadamente Gaara, lo dijo tan inesperadamente que, hasta le sorprendió a él.

-¿Si? –Dijo girándose, mientras sonreía dulcemente, haciendo que Gaara se sonrojara un poco.

-Esto… nada… -Su flequillo tapó sus ojos, se giró y se fue algo sonrojado, no sabía porqué le dijo que esperara.

La chica lo miró extrañada, para seguir caminando, pero vio una cosa en el suelo; vio un collar, llevaba el signo de 'Ai', colgada en ese collar, se giró para avisar al muchacho, pero ya no estaba. Mientras que Gaara caminaba, miraba al suelo, pensativo, sin poder quitarse a la chica de la cabeza. Quería retroceder, volver a ver esos ojos negros, que brillaban como una perla negra.

Al llegar a casa, Gaara se dirigió a su habitación, echándose en la cama y mirando al techo, pensativo, y viendo imágenes de la muchacha. _¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿La volvería a ver?_ Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, tenía ganas de volver a salir, a buscarla, de pasar tiempo con ella.

Gaara se escuchó como alguien picaba la puerta.

-Pasa seas quien seas –Dijo fríamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La puerta se abrió, Temari alzó la cabeza.

-Gaara, Kankuro y yo nos vamos a estudiar, volveremos tarde ¿Vale?

-Vale –Dijo secamente.

La rubia se despidió de él, desapareciendo de casa con su hermano, dejando solo a Gaara. Al final se decidió, levantándose de la cama y saliendo a la calle, buscando a la muchacha.

Volvió al parque, volviendo a buscar a la muchacha. Al llegar, no había nadie, suspiró cansado, para girarse, y verla, esos ojos negros, delante de sus ojos azul verdosos.

-Por fin te encuentro –Dijo algo cansada.

-¿Me estabas buscando? –Preguntó curioso.

-Hai –Metió su mano en su bolsillo, para extenderle una cosa.- Creo que esto es tuyo… Se te cayó cuando nos chocamos –Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Gaara se sonrojó, para coger el colgante y ponérselo.

-Arigatou –Dijo levemente sonrojado.

-No hay de que, es un placer haberte encontrado y haberte devuelto el colgante –La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, se acercó a él.

Gaara sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía nervioso. Notó como cogía delicadamente el colgante y lo miraba cariñosamente.

-Me gustaría volver a verte… -Dijo la muchacha, mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.- ¿Te volveré a ver? –Le preguntó.

-Creo que si… -Dijo fríamente, mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

-Me llamo Ukary, encantada –Dijo apartando su mano del collar, para extendérsela al chico.

Gaara la observó curioso, para aceptar la mano.

-Me llamo Gaara, encantado

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-Buenos, nos vemos, adiós –Dijo hiéndose del lugar, guiñándole un ojo.

Gaara tocó su collar, mirando serio la palabra.- _"¿Por qué deberías de significar amor? Hiciste que me enamorara de ella…"_

Continuara……

Gaara se ha enamorado de Ukary, ara intentara confesar sus sentimientos, pero no tienes el valor suficiente… ¿Podrá decírselo?


	13. Chapter 13

Lo siento por la tardanza, pero aquí tenéis la continuación n.n

**Capitulo 13**

**Quiero decirte que te quiero**

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, dando a la cara al chico pelirrojo. Este fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, molesto, se fue levantando de la cama.

-Hn. –Miró al despertador.- Tsk. Son solo las 6 de la mañana –Dijo enojado y con cara de sueño.

Se volvió a echar en su cama, hasta que comenzó a oír ladridos de un perro.

-Hn. Ahora no podré dormir por los ladridos –Se tapó la cabeza con la manta de su cama.

-¡Nagi! –Dijo una voz familiar para el chico.- ¡La gente está durmiendo! –Chilló.

Gaara se levantó de un salto, levantando la persiana y alzando la cabeza, para ver si era esa chica que tantas ganas tenía de encontrarse.

-¿Lo ves? Ya despertaste a alguien –Dijo mirando al perro, hasta alzar la vista y ver a Gaara.- ¡Oh! Eres el chico de ayer ¿Verdad? Gaara, si no me equivoco –Dijo alegremente.

-Hn. –Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Etto… _"Que frío que es…"_ Gomen nashai si Nagi te ha despertado… Nos vemos después

Gaara no dijo nada, solo se metió a la habitación fríamente, sentándose en la cama, y poniendo una mano tapando su cara. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama y salir al comedor, viendo a sus hermanos durmiendo en la mesa, encima de sus apuntes.

-_"Mejor no despertarles…"_ –Pensó, mientras se dirigía otra vez a su habitación para cambiarse e irse silenciosamente a la calle.

Al salir, se fue al parque otra vez. Al llegar, vio a Ukary, esa chica de ojos negros, que cuando lo vio, se le acercó corriendo.

-¡Ohaio! –Saludó alegremente.

-Hola –Saludó el chico fríamente.

-Que frío

-Hn.

-¡Guaf! ¡Guaf! –Ladró el perro de Ukary.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta él está de acuerdo

-No me importa

-¡AISS! ¡Pero que borde! –Chilló.

Una gota cayó por la gota del chico. Pero decidió pasar de largo, aunque notó la mano de la chica con la suya.

-¡Espera!

-¿Eh? –Se giró para verla.

Esta se sonrojó un poco por la acción que acababa de hacer.

-Etto… Nada… -Dijo soltando la mano del chico aún sonrojada.

Gaara se la quedo mirando durante un rato.

-Te parece bien… ¿Quedar conmigo esta tarde? –Preguntó desviando la mirada sonrojado.

La chica le miró sorprendida, para después sonreír.

-¡Hai! ¡Te espero aquí! –Dicho esto, se despidió y se fue corriendo feliz.

Gaara sonrió levemente, para volver a su casa. De vuelta, se fijo que sus hermanos seguían durmiendo, se acercó a ellos y les dio una colleja a cada uno.

-¡Ouch! ¡Gaara! –Se quejaron ambos.

-Despertad, ya es hora –Dijo fríamente.

-Cuando te pille yo durmiendo un día de estos… -Susurró Kankuro.

-¿Decías?

-¿Yo? Nada hermanito… Decía que… ¡Que voy a preparar la comida! ¡Que ya es hora! –Dijo levantándose con una gota en la nuca y hiendo a la cocina.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar? –Le preguntó inesperadamente Gaara.

-Desde que vine aquí a estudiar –Dijo desde la cocina.

-Hn. Me voy a la habitación

-Vale

Gaara se sentó en una silla de su habitación, leyendo un libro que tenía para entretenerse hasta que le llamasen. Media hora más tarde, después de comer, picaron a su casa.

-¡Ya voy yo! –Dijo Kankuro corriendo para abrir la puerta.- ¡Ukary!

Al escuchar ese nombre, Gaara fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano, viendo a esa preciosa chica de ojos negros.

-¡Gaara! Te presento a…

-No hace falta, nos conocemos –Dijo fríamente Gaara.

-¿Eh? –Kankuro los miró extrañados.

-Nos conocimos en el parque –Sonrió la chica.

-Bueno… -Kankuro se rascó la cabeza.- Gaara, para dejar las cosas claras… Ella es la hermana pequeña de mi novia

-¿Es que tienes novia? –Le preguntó.- Mejor dicho… ¿Encontraste a alguien que te pueda aguantar? –Dijo fríamente.

-Gaara, no seas malo –Dijo a lágrima viva.- ¡Que conste que Temari también tiene novio!

-Pero de ella me lo esperaba

-Pero que malo que llegas a ser –Dijo llorando a mares.

Ukary comenzó a reír, esa situación le hacía mucha gracia. Era la primera vez que veía a Gaara ser tan abierto y no tan frío. Gaara la miró de reojo, viendo como reía feliz, así que, sonrió levemente. Kankuro se fijó en ambos, así que los empujó fuera de casa.

-¡Id a pasear un poco! ¡Te quiero ver tarde! –Dijo alegremente cerrando la puerta.

-Vaya hermano… -Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Es muy divertido –Dijo intentado reír.- Ahora entiendo porque le eligió a él

Gaara la miró confundido.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –Le preguntó la chica.

-Me da igual –Dijo fríamente.

Pero se fijó como bajó la mirada algo disgustada.

-Esto… Yo no me conozco muy bien el lugar… Si te parece bien enseñármelo… -Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar sonrojado.

-¿Eh? –Le miró sorprendida.- ¡Hai!

La chica le cogió de la mano y comenzó a enseñarle todo el pueblo, pasando así la tarde juntos y conociéndose más.

-Así que ¿Van a la misma clase? –Dijo Gaara al ver que sus hermanos iban juntos.

-Hai –Sonrió.- Me acuerdo una vez, que no paraba de hablar de él

-Espero que no haga lo mismo cuando llegue –Dijo con una gran gota en la nuca.

Ukary rió tímidamente.

-¡Uy! Ya es tarde –Dijo mirando su reloj.

-Bueno, entonces… Mejor nos vamos

-Vale, hasta otra

-Adi… -No pudo acabar de despedirse, ya que notó como la chica posaba sus labios con los de él.

Sentía una gran felicidad al sentir los labios de la chica, pero no le dio tiempo a corresponderlo, ya que la muchacha se fue corriendo. Gaara se quedó allí parado, totalmente sonrojado.

-Ukary… -Susurró.

/Al día siguiente/

Gaara se había levantado hace un buen rato, ya que no podía dormir, solo podía pensar en el beso que le dio la muchacha.

Kankuro y Temari notaron que estaba algo distraído.

-Gaara… ¿Te ocurre algo? –Le preguntó preocupada la chica.

-No… Estoy bien –Dijo mirando a su hermana.- Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta –Dijo levantándose y hiéndose del lugar.

Kankuro y Temari se miraron preocupados. Mientras, Gaara caminaba con la cabeza agachada, pensando en Ukary. Pero no se dio cuenta, de que pasaba al lado del parque de siempre, pero iba tan despistado que, chocó contra alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento –Dijo una voz familiar para él.

-¿Ukary?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ukary notó como se iba poniendo nerviosa, así que se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero notó como unos brazos la abrazaban dulcemente, evitando que se fuera.

-Déjame hablar lo de ayer… -Dijo Gaara escondiendo su vista en el hombro de la chica.

-Gaara yo… Lo siento por haberte besado… pero es que yo… T… Te-Te quiero

Gaara no dijo nada, ese silencio, hacía que la chica se sintiera nerviosa, pero notó como el muchacho la hacía girar y juntaba sus labios con los de ella. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, para ir correspondiendo el beso poco a poco, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

Gaara se fue separando de ella, para juntar sus frentes.

-Yo también te quiero, Ukary

Una gran felicidad invadió a Ukary, así que se tiró a sus brazos, para abrazarle cariñosamente.

Continuara………

Neji no entiende la llamada que recibió de Sasuke. Tenten y Neji reciben la noticia de que Hiashi se traslada a otro lugar durante dos años y medio, y uno de los dos debe ir con él.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**El viaje**

Neji estaba echado en su cama, pensando en la llamada de su amigo Sasuke. Pero escuchó como picaban la puerta.

-Puedes pasar –Dijo sentándose.

-Neji ¿Me acompañas a comprar? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Hai –Dijo levantándose y hiendo a su lado.

Ambos salieron de casa, hiendo al supermercado.

-¿Qué tenemos que comprar? –Le preguntó el chico.

-Esto –Le dio una lista, cual este lo cogió.- Está por allí las bebidas –Dijo caminando.

Esta la siguió, al ver las bebidas, ambos cogieron la misma, haciendo que sus manos se rozaran. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente, pero Neji cogió la bebida y lo puso al carro.

-Vamos –Dijo fríamente avanzando.

-H… Hai –Mientras miraban las cosas, Tenten se fijó en el cabello del chico, así que le cogió un mechón.- Te está creciendo el pelo

-Ya… Me lo tengo que cortar –Dijo girándose.

-¡No! Déjatelo largo por favor ¿Si? –Dijo con una mirada de cachorrito.

-Hn. –Este desvió la mirada con una gota en la nuca.- Vamos

Después de comprar las cosas, llegaron a casa.

-Hijos, tenemos una mala noticia –Dijo Miho algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó preocupada la chica acercándose a su madre.

Mientras que Neji guardaba las cosas sin importarle la noticia.

-El trabajo me mudan dos años y medio a Australia –Dijo Hizashi detrás de su hija.

-¡¿Nani?! –Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Dos años y medio es mucho tiempo separada de ti –Dijo triste Miho.

-Pero podremos comunicarnos –Dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Hai… Pero también, uno de ellos tendrá que ir contigo…

-Iré yo –Dijo fríamente Neji.

Tenten se quedó de piedra ¿Separada de Neji? Eso no lo aguantaría.

-No… Iré yo con él… Así podremos estar más tiempo con ellos, ya que no nos relacionamos mucho… -Susurró la chica.

-Como quieras… -Dijo fríamente subiendo a su habitación.

-Neji… -Susurró.- ¿Cuándo te trasladan? –Le preguntó a su padre.

-Mañana

-Vale…

Tenten subió hasta su habitación, comenzando a preparar las cosas, pero escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, así que se giró para ver quien era.

-Os vais mañana ¿No? –Le preguntó su hermano.

-Hai… -Dijo mirando su maleta.- _"No quiero separarme de ti…"_ –Pensó.

Tenten notó como el chico se le acercaba y la abrazaba cariñosamente, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-Te echaré de menos… -Susurró el chico, sin soltarla.

-Neji… -La chica se ruborizó levemente, cogiendo una mano del chico.- Yo también… te echaré de menos… -Susurró.

Neji no dijo nada, solo la hizo girar, para quedar frente a frente con ella, juntando sus frentes y haciendo que se miraran a los ojos. Tenten estaba nerviosa, más roja de lo que estaba. Pero notó como el chico iba posando sus labios con los de ella; esta abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Pero poco a poco, le fue correspondiendo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Neji se fue separando poco a poco, para separarse de ella completamente e irse de la habitación y dejando a la muchacha a la habitación, tirándose en la cama, boca arriba y tocando sus labios, para sonreír feliz.

Mientras, Neji estaba en su habitación, apoyado en la puerta, comenzando a sentarse en el suelo, y mirándose la mano temblorosa.

_-"¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué la besé?! Justo en este momento… No sé como la miraré después…"_ –Pensó triste.

Cuando les llamaron para cenar, ninguno de los dos se miraba.

Al día siguiente 

Todos estaban en la puerta para marcharse, todos menos Neji, que se negó ir con ellos.

-Bueno, nos vamos mi amor –Dijo Hizashi besando a su mujer.

-Estaré esperando tus llamadas

-Hai

Ambos se abrazaban alegremente, mientras que Tenten giró la vista sonrojada por ver el espectáculo de sus padres. Pero así, ver si Neji decidía bajar a despedirse. Al ver que no bajaba, bajó la vista triste, haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos tristes.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

-Hai

Ambos se despidieron y subieron a un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Mientras subían al taxi, Neji miraba a través de la ventana, tenía la persiana bajada, pero dejaba ver como se iban. Miraba triste el taxi, para ver como su madre entraba a su habitación.

-Neji… -Susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó mirándola.

-¿Por qué no te despediste?

-Hn. –Este desvió la miraba hacia la ventana.

-Neji… Se que amas a tu hermana

Neji, al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como algo se le clavaba en el pecho, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido.

-Se te nota… Siempre la miras en cuando puedes y siempre estás con ella… Ella también te ama… Neji, hijo mío… -Se le fue acercando poco a poco.- Te da tiempo, ves a despedirte

Neji cerró los ojos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella, así que abrió los ojos.

-Me voy

-Vale –Sonrió su madre.

Así que, Neji salió corriendo, cogiendo su bicicleta y comenzando a patalear tan rápido como podía, para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Mientras, Tenten y Hizashi ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, esperando a que su avión llegara, la chica miraba a todos sitios, por si veía a Neji.

-Tenten, el avión ya ha llegado –Dijo Hizashi.

-Vale –Dijo suspirando y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Tenten! –Se escuchó.

La chica, al escuchar su nombre, se giró, viendo a Neji, corriendo hacia ella. Tenten se llevó las manos tapando su boca.

-Neji… -Susurró.

Neji llegó hacia ella, respirando cansado. Hizashi, al ver a sus hijos, sonrió y decidió alejarse de ellos, para dejarles solos.

-¿Has venido para despedirte? –Le preguntó Tenten, llevando sus manos hasta su pecho.

-Hai –Dijo desviando su rostro sonrojado.

-Arigatou

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Por venir desde casa hasta aquí –Dijo sonriendo.

-Hn. –Neji volvió a desviar la vista rascándose una mejilla.

Pero de repente, notó como la chica se le colgaba al cuello y le daba un beso a la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara completamente.

-Te llamaré al móvil cuando llegue allí –Dijo separándose de él.- ¡Adiós! Espero cartas tuyas –Dijo con una sonrisa y hiéndose con Hizashi.

Neji puso una mano en su mejilla, aún sonrojado, para después sonreír levemente.

-Te esperaré… Tenten… -Susurró.

Continuara………

Tenten y Hizashi se han ido a Australia y Neji da la noticia a sus amigos, así que, Sasuke le explicará sobre su llamada del otro día. Mientras que, Shikamaru se va de vacaciones a su pueblo, casualmente, se encuentra con Ino.

Lo siento si tardé mucho, pero aquí tenéis el capitulo n.n Espero que os haya gustado ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Encuentro inesperado**

-¡¿Naniiii?! ¿Qué Tenten se ha ido con tu padre a Australia? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

Neji se tapó los oídos. Estaban en casa de Naruto, que los había invitado a comer. Estaban, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Vaya, ahora me entero –Dijo Sasuke con una gota en la nuca.

-Y encima dos años y medio, Sasuke, lo tienes crudo para volver a conquistarla –Dijo Naruto.

-Ya te dije que ya no me gusta, mejor, confundí la amistad con el amor

Neji miró extrañado al chico.

-Entonces te gusta otra ¿No?

-Hn. –Le contestó.

-¡Otra vez! –Se quejó el rubio.

-En vez de fijarte más en mí, fíjate en Hinata –Se defendió Sasuke.

-¿Eh? –Dijo despistadamente el rubio.

-Sasuke, no digas nada, Naruto está ciego –Dijo Neji.

-Ya lo veo

-¡¿Pero que pasa?!

-Fíjate más en las reacciones de mi prima, baka –Dijo Neji.

-¿Nee? ¿En sus reacciones?

-Nada, déjalo –Dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en su rostro y con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… Se nota que estamos de vacaciones –Dijo el rubio.

-Hai… Gaara se va con sus hermanos, Kiba con su hermana, Shikamaru e Ino a sus pueblos y Shino se fue con su padre a ver a su madre al hospital –Dijo Sasuke.

-Y Tenten a Australia –Dijo tristemente el chico.

Sasuke pudo notar ese tono triste.

-Bueno ¡Voy a preparar la comida! A ver si llegan las chicas… -Dijo hiendo a la cocina.

Mientras que Naruto preparaba algo, Sasuke miró a su compañero.

-Neji…

-¿Hai?

-Sobre la llamada que te hice… -Susurró.- Perdón por el tono en el que te lo pudiera decir

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –Dijo rascándose la nuca.- ¿Te gusta Sakura, no?

Sasuke se ruborizó al instante al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Hai… A ti Tenten… Lo he notado por el tono triste cuando dijiste 'Y Tenten a Australia' –Le dijo.

-Hn. Pero… -Bajó la mirada triste.- No sé si querrá hablar de un tema… -Susurró.

-¿Cuál?

-La besé el día antes de que se fuera…

-¡¿Nani?! –Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿La besaste?

-Hai –Dijo ruborizado.

Sasuke se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Cuando vuelva… Dile lo que sientes por ella

-No hay ganas de que me de calabazas –Dijo triste.

-Tu hazlo, además, te desearé suerte cuando lo hagas –Dijo animándole.

-Arigatou… Pero… ¿Qué harás con Sakura?

-No lo sé… La amo, esta vez estoy seguro, y no pienso cometer el mismo error que cometí con Tenten

-Si que eres positivo

-Más que tu seguro

-Me lo imaginaba –Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-¡La comida ya está! –Dijo alegremente el rubio, sacando un gran bol lleno de ramen.- ¡Aquí tenéis!

-_"Me imaginaba que sería ramen"_ –Pensaron ambos con una gota en la nuca.

Un rato después, picaron a la casa del rubio.

-¡Ya voy yo! –Dijo alegre abriendo la puerta.- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Por fin! Pasad, pasad, comed antes de que se acabe el ramen –Dijo dejando paso a las chica.

-A-Arigatou –Le dijo tímidamente la chica.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, mientras pasaban a la habitación donde estaban Neji y Sasuke.

-Hola –Se saludaron las chicas y los chicos.

-Sakura, siéntate aquí –Dijo Neji apartándose un poco.

-Vale –Dijo sonriendo y sentándose entre medio de Sasuke y Neji.

Sasuke miró a Neji, comprendiendo que quería que estuvieran juntos. Mientras, Hinata y Naruto hablaban animadamente y Sasuke y Sakura tímidamente, mientras que Neji, estaba mirando el techo, echando de menos a Tenten.

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo de Nagoya, se veía a un chico con una coleta alta en su cabeza y cara aburrida, echado en el césped, mirando las nubes.

-¡Shikamaru! –Chilló la madre del chico.

-Qué quieres mamá –Dijo problemáticamente el chico.

-Ves a comprar esta lista anda –Le dijo dándole una lista.

-Nee, que problemático –Dijo mirando la hoja.

-¡Ni problemático ni leches! ¡Vamos! –Chilló.

-Voy, voy –Dijo saliendo de casa y hiendo a un supermercado que había cerca de su casa.

Al entrar, iba a coger una bolsa de patatas, cuando notó rozar la mano de alguien, así que alzó la vista para ver quien era. Se encontró con unos ojos azules, era una chica de cabello largo rubio, recogido en una coleta.

-¡Ino!

-¡Tú!

Ambos dieron un paso atrás señalándose sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Chillaron ambos.- ¡No me imites! –Chillaron ambos otra vez.

-Este es mi pueblo desde siempre –Dijo Ino.

-Y este es el pueblo de mis padres –Dijo él con una gota en la nuca.- Que problemático esto al encontrarme contigo

Una vena salió de la nuca de Ino, así que le pegó un coscorrón.

-¡Baka! –Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Shikamaru sentado al suelo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Y a esta que le pasa? –Se preguntó tocándose la cabeza.- ¡Bah! Da igual, mujeres, quien las entiende… -Dicho esto, cogió la bolsa de patatas y se fue.

Mientras llegaba a casa vio otra vez a Ino.

-¿Tú otra vez?

-Hai, vivo aquí –Dijo señalando una casa.

-Encima de tenerte en el mismo pueblo, te tengo en frente mío –Se quejó.

-¡Idiota! –Entró a casa dando un portazo.

-¿Y a esta? Como está hoy… -Dijo rascándose la cabeza y entrando a su casa.

Mientras, Ino había subido corriendo a su habitación, para observar desde su ventana como Shikamaru entraba a su casa. Se llevo las manos a su pecho, mirando triste la casa de su amigo.

-¿Es que no soy importante para ti? Shikamaru…

Continuara………

Shikamaru se va a dar una vuelta por su pueblo, donde ve a Ino con un chico. Se enfada bastante y decide intentar no acercarse a ella.

Ale! Aquí tenéis el otro xD eso si… ¡Pero que morro! xD como que actualizar más pronto ¬¬U si no fuera por el cole SI actualizaría antes, eso si, os quedareis sin fic durante un mes o así porque estaré en semana de exámenes así que… Gomen… Tardaré mucho u.uU


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Descubriendo el amor por ti**

Shikamaru iba paseando por el pueblo, para tomar el aire y librarse de su madre problemática. Mientras paseaba, vio como Ino estaba sentada en una fuente.

_-"¡Ino! Creo que debería pedirle perdón por haberme portado tan mal con ella…"_ –Pensó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pero vio como la chica miraba a otro lado y se levantaba sonriendo, así que, se escondió tras un árbol, pudiendo ver como un chico de cabello corto de color marrón claro y de ojos azules se acercaba corriendo a la muchacha.

-Gomen Nashai Ino-chan, salí tarde del trabajo –Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Tranquilo Ryuu1, acabo de llegar –Dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Esa sonrisa que ofrecía al chico, esa sonrisa tan amable y tan sincera… Shikamaru le dolió esa escena, no sabía porque, pero empezó a correr lejos del lugar. Pero hizo ruido con una rama que había al suelo, así que Ino se giró, pudiendo ver como el chico se iba corriendo.

-Shikamaru… -Susurró.

-Ino-chan ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el chico.

-¿Eh? Tranquilo, no pasa nada ¿Vamos? –Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Mientras, Shikamaru había llegado a un pequeño lago, donde se dejaba caer a los pies de un árbol, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco y observando las nubes.

-¡Kuso! ¿Por qué me fui corriendo? –Se preguntó.

Mientras observaba las nubes, pudo ver una imagen de la Ino, sonriendo como la había visto antes, así que se llevó la mano tapando su rostro, para no verla, pero aún así seguía allí.

-Y ahora porque pienso en ella… ¡¿Por qué?! –Dijo dando un fuerte puñetazo a la hierba.- Este sentimiento que siento… Es tan problemático… -Dijo agarrando su pecho con fuerza.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que se levantó, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a casa. Pero, justamente, ve como Ino estaba con el mismo chico de antes, ella le vio.

-¡Shikamaru! –Esta alzó la mano corriendo hacia él.

Shikamaru, al verla, bajó la mirada triste, pasando por su lado, ni siquiera mirarla o hablarla, se metió directamente a su casa.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –Dijo mirando la puerta del chico triste.

-Ino-chan ¿Quién era? –Le preguntó Ryuu.

-¿Eh? Era un amigo… Pero no se que le pasa desde que me vio ayer… -Bajó la mirada triste.

-Ino… -El chico le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Vamos? ¡Aprovecha a pasar estos dos meses aquí mujer! Ya sabes como somos a veces… -Dijo sonriendo.

-Arigatou Ryuu –Dijo sonriendo.

Mientras, los días iban pasando, hasta que pasaron dos semanas, Shikamaru no había vuelto a dirigir la palabra con Ino, la evitaba. Por eso, Ino, en su habitación, miraba con ojos llorosos la casa del chico.

-Shikamaru… -Se llevó las manos al pecho.- Si supieras lo que siento por ti…

Mientras, en casa del chico, Shikamaru estaba echado en su cama, mirando el techo pensativo.

-Seguro que el chico ese es su novio… ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué él y no a mi?

-¡Shikamaru! –Chilló su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó levantándose de la cama.

-¡Ves a comprar bebidas! –Le ordenó.

-¡Ves tú! Es muy problemático –Se quejó.

-¡Que vayas!

-Vale… Mujeres –Susurró.

Fue otra vez al supermercado, comprando una bebida. Al salir, se fijó que ya se estaba haciendo oscuro.

-Tsk. Vaya momento para decirme a ir a comprar –Dijo el chico mirando el cielo, para comenzar a caminar.

-Shikamaru… -Se escuchó tras él.

-¿Eh? –Este se giró para ver quien le llamaba, para poder ver a Ino.

No dijo nada, solo la miró pensativo, para comenzar a caminar, pero notó como la chica la abrazaba por detrás.

-¡Espera!

No dijo nada.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Le preguntó, escondiendo su rostro en su espalda.- ¡¿Por qué no me miras?!

Shikamaru no hablaba, pero notó como la voz de la chica comenzó a temblar. No habló, pero unas gotas comenzaban a caer encima de ellos, así que, el chico se giró, poniendo su chaqueta encima de la muchacha.

Ino lo miró confundida, ya que este le daba la espalda.

-Para que no te mojes… -Le dijo, comenzando a caminar.

-Shikamaru… -Dijo.

Este, al escuchar su nombre, paró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? –Bajó su mirada triste, mirando al suelo.

Shikamaru la miró, para rascarse la nuca y cogerla de la mano y comenzando a caminar. Esta, al sentir la mano del chico, se sonrojó levemente.

-Corre… Antes de que cojas algún resfriado

-Arigatou –Sonrió sonrojada.

-Lo raro es que no estés con tu novio

-¿Eh? –Se paró en seco.- ¿A que te refieres? –Le preguntó extrañada.

-Os vi hace tiempo, ese chico llamado Ryuu –Dijo poniéndose debajo de un árbol, con Ino a su lado.

-Shikamaru… No es mi novio

-¿A no? ¿Entonces? –Dijo celoso.

-Él… es mi primo… -Dijo mirando al chico.

-¡¿Nani?! –Este miró sorprendido a la chica.- ¿Primos?

-Hai, vine aquí porque quería verle… Le tengo mucho cariño –Sonrió feliz.

Unas rallas lilas aparecieron en la nuca del chico, poniendo una mano tapando su rostro.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Bueno… Como os vi tan juntos que… No se… Me dieron… Celos –Desvió la vista vergonzoso.

-¿Celoso? –Dijo mirando la mirada del chico.

-Hai…

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-… -No dijo nada, para cogerla dulcemente de los hombros y ponerla a espaldas al árbol.- Ino…

Ino se sonrojó completamente.

-Shika… -No pudo acabar de decir su nombre, ya que notó como el muchacho posaba sus labios con los suyos.

La chica le cogió de la camiseta, para acercarle más a ella y profundizar el beso, para ir separándose lentamente.

-Te quiero… Siempre te he querido y nunca lo admití –Le confesó el chico.

-¿Crees que no son correspondidos? –Dijo divertida, para acariciar su rostro.

El muchacho sonrió, para volver a besar a la muchacha.

Continuara………

Llega una carta de Tenten y Sasuke intenta confesar sus sentimientos a Sakura, con la ayuda de Neji.

**Ryuu-** Dragón

Nee, creo que aprovecho ya que estoy en tres dias de fiesta :D asi k no os quejeis eh? ¬¬


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Ai shiteru**

Neji estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana de su habitación la calle. Pro notó como su madre abría la puerta.

-Neji… Hijo, creo que esto te alegrará –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Llegó una carta de Tenten –Señaló una carta.

Miho notó como la carta desaparecía de su mano, y viendo como Neji la tenía en las suyas.

-_"Que rápido la cogió…"_ –Pensó sorprendida, para sonreír feliz.- Te dejo leerla –Dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Neji se quedó en medio de su habitación, comenzando a abrirla.

_Querido Neji:_

¿Qué tal va todo por allí sin mí? Bueno, yo ya llegué a Australia ¡Es un lugar maravilloso! Tendrías que haber venido, porque no te arrepentirías. ¿Sabes que? Esto es muy aburrido sin ti… Me divertía las discusiones contigo, dos años y medio sin verte… Espero que cuando vuelva no seas igual de serio o más, porque me darías hasta miedo. Bueno, quiero que me llegue una carta tuya con novedades ¡¿Eh?! Porque sino, te quedas sin noticias mías.

Bueno, ahora te hablo de nuestro padre, como está con mamá… No para de hablar de ella… ¿Estaba así cuando aún eran novios? Porque no veas, es igual que mi madre cuando me hablaba de él. Su trabajo va bien, he conocido a un chico muy majo, pero frío y callado y también a una chica, maja también, tímida y sensible… Se llaman Kotori 1y Kamui 2. Cuando se pone a discutir, me recuerdan a nosotros o a Ino y a Sakura… Bueno, a todos cuando nos ponemos a discutir o a reñir a Naruto ¡Ah! ¿Sigue con sus tonterías nuestro Naruto? Ya me darás novedades de todos ellos ¡A si! Me llegó una carta de Ino, diciéndome que se encontró a Shikamaru en su pueblo y que ahora están saliendo juntos, no se porque… Pero me imaginaba que iban a acabar juntos, pero estoy feliz por ellos.

Ahora he quedado con Kotori a ver ropa, es que ha quedado con Kamui y está un poco nerviosa, se nota que se quieren. Espero respuesta tuyas.

_Tú hermana Tenten._

Neji se sentó en su cama, sonriendo mientras miraba la carta.

-_"No ha cambiado en absoluto…"_ –Pensó poniendo una mano tapando su rostro feliz.

Escuchó como su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que lo cogió, acercándolo a su oído.

-¿Si?

-Neji, soy Sasuke, quería preguntarte si te parecía bien venir con nosotros a la feria

-Vale, pero dudo mucho estar mucho tiempo

-Tranquilo, sin tu Tenten no estarás ni media hora ¿Verdad? –Dijo picaramente.

-Y tu a ver si le dices algo a Sakura –Dijo vengándose.

-Maldita manía de siempre encontrar la palabra adecuada –Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, nos vemos después –Dicho esto, colgó.

Después de unas horas, Neji estaba sentado en un banco, esperando a que llegaran. Pero no tardaron mucho en llegar todos.

-¡Vamos para allá! –Dijo alegremente Naruto.

-Aviso, solo estaré media hora y me iré –Dijo Neji.

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí… solo vine a pasar el rato… nada más

-Jooo… Pues vamos por parejas y tu Neji… ves con quien quieras hasta que te tengas que ir –Dijo Naruto.- ¡Yo voy con Hinata! –Dijo abrazándola, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Neji miró a su prima, para rascarse la nuca.

-Sasuke ¿Os parece bien que vaya con vosotros? –Le preguntó.

-¿Eh? Vale

Y así, fue pasando el rato, hasta que Neji se tenía que ir.

-Bueno, me voy –Dijo despidiéndose.- Aprovecha ir a la noria, estaréis solos –Le susurró Neji a Sasuke.

El muchacho miró a su amigo completamente sonrojado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Le preguntó Sakura.- Estás rojo

-¿Eh? Tranquila… no pasa nada –Dijo rascándose la nuca, dejando de estar rojo.

-Se está haciendo oscuro… ¿Te parece bien que después vayamos a la noria? Es que me encanta –Dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos.

-H… Hai –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Arigatou! –Dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Este se sonrojó levemente, al sentir el abrazo de la muchacha, para después, sentir como ella le cogía de la mano y comenzaba a tirarle del brazo y mirar cosas. Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, Sasuke acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

-¿Quieres ir a la noria ahora? –Le susurró.

Sakura sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y se sonrojaba levemente.

-H-Hai –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos subieron a la noria, ambos no sabían porque, pero no sabían que tema sacar, estaban nerviosos ni podían mirarse, solo podían ver como la altura subía, hasta estar arriba del todo.

-¡Que bonito! –Exclamó Sakura.

-Hai… -Tragó saliva.- Pero no más que tú… -Al decir eso, se sonrojo levemente, haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.

-¿Eh? –Sakura le miró sorprendida.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, dejando de estar rojo, la miraba seriamente, para comenzar a acercarse a ella.

-Sakura… -Susurró, para juntar sus frentes.

La chica al sentir su respiración tan cerca de su rostro, comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido pero a la vez nerviosamente. Comenzó a sentir como el rubor se subía a sus mejillas.

Sasuke puso sus manos apoyadas a la noria, acercando sus labios con los de ella, notando sus dulces labios y suaves.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, para después ir correspondiendo el beso, hasta que Sasuke se fue separando de ella, poco a poco, tapando su boca con la mano totalmente sonrojado. Ambos se miraron un momento, hasta que la noria acabo su trayectoria, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse, pero notó como la chica le retenía cogiéndole del brazo.

-Perdone señor ¿Nos permite dar otra ronda? –Le preguntó amablemente la chica.

-Claro, tantas veces como queráis –Dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

El chico la miró confundido.

-¿No te molestó que te besara? –Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Siéntate –Dijo haciendo sentarse a su lado.- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Sasuke se sintió como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared, no se atrevía a decirle que la quería, sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Sakura… Es que yo… -Tragó saliva.- Siempre te quise… Cuando salía con Tenten… pensaba que la amaba a ella, pero era mentira… Era de ti, siempre te he querido –La miró fijamente algo sonrojado.- Te amo

Sakura se le quedó mirando, para sonreír y abrazarle inesperadamente, el muchacho se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

-Sasuke, Ai shiteru –Le susurró al oído.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendidos, para después sonreír y corresponder el abrazo. Sakura juntó sus frentes, para juntar sus labios cariñosamente, cual este correspondió encantado. El señor que abría las puertas, al verles, decidió dejarles hacer otra ronda.

Continuara………

Hinata recuerda el día junto con Naruto el día de la feria, intenta llenarse de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, pero Kiba y Shino interfieren, ya que vuelven de sus vacaciones.

**Kamui- **Llave del destino

**Kotori- **Pajarito

Otro capitulo por el dia de fiesta xD ara si que no seguire por dos semanas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Quiero decirte lo que siento… pero no puedo**

Hinata estaba echada en su cama, mirando el techo blanco, viendo como una imagen de un rubio de ojos azules aparecía en su cabeza, cosa que hacía que se ruborizara levemente.

-Naruto-kun… -Susurró.

Alguien picó a su puerta y entró.

-Hermanita, te llama un tal Kiba –Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole el auricular.

-Vale, arigatou –Dijo sonriendo mientras cogía el auricular y se lo acercaba al oído.- ¿Si?

-¿Hinata? ¡Hola! Soy Kiba –Dijo alegremente desde el otro lado.

-Hola Kiba ¿Qué tal?

-Yo bien, acabo de volver de mis vacaciones ¿Te parece bien quedar hoy? –Preguntó.

-Etto… Es que quedé con Naruto-kun… -Dijo tímidamente.

-Ah… Bueno… Entonces lo dejamos para otro día ¿Vale? –Dijo con una voz apagada.

-Vale, y lo siento ¿Eh?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, adiós –Se despidió y colgó.

Hinata miró confundida al auricular, para colgar y fijarse en la hora. Al fijarse, se levantó y salió de casa despidiéndose, caminando hacia el parque. Mientras caminaba, recordaba el día de la feria.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto iba pasando por todas las atracciones y tiendas que había, hasta que se fijó en una en concreto.

-¡RAMEEEEEN! –Dijo alegremente.- ¿Vamos a comer Hinata-chan?  
-H-Hai –Dijo tímidamente.  
-¡Vale! –Naruto no tardó a entrar a la tienda de ramen.- ¡Ponme dos bols de ramen! –Dijo emocionado.  
-Aquí tenéis –Dijo dándole un bol a cada uno  
-¡Itadakimasu!1 –Dijo empezando a comer.

Hinata sonrió levemente, para coger unos palillos, para notar como Naruto le cogía unos y se los daba.

-Toma –Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.  
-A-Arigatou –Agradeció cogiendo los palillos tímidamente, notando como sus manos se rozaban.

Hinata sonrojó violentamente, para separar sus manos y a comenzar a comer nerviosa. Naruto se sonrojó levemente, cual pudo disimular bastante bien.

Rato más tarde, ambos acabaron de comer.

-¡Que rico! Aunque no supera el Ichiraku –Dijo ya fuera de la tienda.  
-Hai… Se nota que te gusta el ramen –Dijo tímidamente.  
-¡Dattebayo! Claro que si ¡Son los mejores del mundo! –Dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos mientras levantaba un puño energéticamente.

Hinata rió levemente, Naruto la miró de reojo, para sonreír alegremente.

-¡Mira! Una casa del terror ¿Entramos?  
-Vale –Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Así que entraron a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, y no se podía saber por donde pisabas.

-Hmmm… ¿Podía ser más emo… -Naruto no pudo acabar la frase ya que notó como Hinata se le agarraba al brazo.

Naruto sentía como el rubor se le subía a las mejillas y el corazón le latía nerviosamente.

-H-Hinata-chan ¿Tienes miedo? –Dijo para ver si paraba de ponerse nervioso.  
-¡Gomen nashai! –Dijo separándose de él rápidamente y sonrojándose.

Naruto rió divertido, para ofrecer su brazo.

-Puedes sujetarte si quieres –Dijo sonriendo.  
-A-Arigatou –Dijo sonriendo y cogiéndose del brazo del chico. 

Mientras caminaban por el lugar oscuro, Naruto y Hinata estaban nerviosos. Al salir de la casa del terror, Hinata no se había soltado de su brazo. Naruto la miraba de reojo sonrojado, pero no se quejaba, hasta que después de un rato, Hinata se soltó.

-G… Gomen nashai, no me di cuenta de que estaba agarrada a tu brazo –Dijo agachando su mirada sonrojada.  
-¡Tranquila! No pasa nada –Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Etto… creo que ya es hora de irnos –Dijo mirando su reloj.- ¿Vamos?  
-Hai –Asintió Hinata, notando como el muchacho le cogía de la mano y comenzaba a caminar.

- - - - - - - -

Al recordar todo eso, acarició cariñosamente la mano en la que Naruto le había cogido de la mano, para sonreír y sentarse en un banco.

-¡Hinata-chan! –Se escuchó desde lejos.

Hinata miró a frente suyo, para ver como Naruto venía corriendo.

-Gomen, me despisté un momento –Dijo sonriendo y rascándose la nuca despistadamente.  
-Tranquilo, acabo de llegar –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Esa sonrisa hizo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente y se pusiera nervioso.

-¡Dattebayo! No estamos aquí para sentarnos ¿Damos una vuelta? –Dijo nervioso.  
-Hai –Dijo riendo.

Cuando Hinata se levantó del asiento, notó como alguien aparecía detrás de ella, así que comenzó a girarse lentamente, para ver a un perro blanco.

-¡Uah! –Chilló la chica.

-Gomen Hinata –Comenzó a reír un chico de cabello corto y marrón.

-¿Kiba-kun? –Dijo sorprendida.

-Yo mismo –Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de vacaciones? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Hai, pero solo era por poco tiempo –Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¡Guau! –Ladró Akamaru.

-¿Y este por que ladra? –Dijo confundido Naruto.

-Es que esta feliz por ver a Hinata

Akamaru saltó a los brazos de la muchacha, para lamerle la mano.

-Que mono –Dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza.

Kiba y Naruto sonreían, pero a la vez miraban celosos a Akamaru.

-_"Suertudo… Como me gustaría ser él"_ –Pensaron los dos.

Akamaru se durmió entre los brazos de Hinata.

-Vuestro viaje tuvo que ser largo, porque se le ve cansado –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente Hinata.

-¡Hai! –Asintió Kiba sonrojándose.

-¿Reunión o algo? –Preguntó una voz tras ellos.

Hinata se giró con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Ohaio Shino ¿Cómo está tu madre? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Mejor, ayer le dieron el alta, pero debe de estar en reposo –Dijo seriamente el chico.

-¡Me alegro! –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Kiba y Naruto notaron como el chico de las gafas enrojecía levemente, pero pudo disimularlo.

-_"¡No me quitará a Hinata!"_ –Pensaron ambos furiosos, se podían ver como fuego aparecían en sus ojos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué os parece venir con nosotros Kiba y Shino? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Vale –Asintieron ambos.

Unas rayas lilas aparecieron en la cabeza del rubio, mientras que miraba a Hinata fastidiado.

-_"Kuso…" _–Pensó.

-¿Quieres que lleve a Akamaru? Tal vez te moleste –Dijo Kiba amablemente.

-No, tranquilo, no molesta –Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Como siempre, hizo ruborizar al chico y que Shino y Naruto se pusieran celosos.

-En vez de quedarnos aquí ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? –Dijo Naruto algo enfadado.

-Vale ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Shino.

-De momento a dar una vuelta, a lo mejor vemos algo interesante –Dijo Kiba.

-Entonces vamos –Dijo sonriendo y empezando a caminar.

Los tres asintieron, para mirarse entre ellos asesinamente. Mientras pasaba el día, Shino se fijaba mucho en Hinata, mientas que Kiba y Naruto discutían, notó como la muchacha miraba al rubio de una forma especial. Shino la miraba triste, pero sonrió levemente, después de todo, solo quiere su felicidad.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no entramos en ese lugar? –Dijo Shino mirando a una sala de juegos.

-¡Hai! –Dijo Kiba y Naruto corriendo hacia él.

-Que enérgicos –Dijo Hinata riendo, mientras una gota recorría su nuca.

-Vamos, haber si se nos van a perder –Dijo seriamente Shino.

-Vale

Ambos entraron a la sala, viendo como Kiba y Naruto jugaban al juego de las motos.

-¡Te gané! –Dijo feliz Kiba.

-Kuso… ¡Probemos el juego de los zombies! –Dijo acercándose a una máquina.

-¡Te volveré a ganar! –Dijo Kiba cogiendo la pistola, al igual que Naruto.

-Eso ya se verá –Dijo pagando la máquina.

Hinata reía feliz por las discusiones de los chicos, hasta que notó como el rubio le cogía de la mano y la ponía delante de él.

-¡Pruébalo tu Hinata-chan! –Dijo animadamente el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Soy muy mala para esto… -Dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Tranquila! Yo te ayudo –Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto cogió la pistola para dársela a Hinata y juntarlas con ella.

-¡Empecemos Kiba!

-Vale –Dijo apuntando a los zombies de la pantalla, pero se notaba que estaba celosos.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, notaba como las manos de Naruto estaban encima de las suyas y notaba como el pecho del chico estaba enganchado a su espalda. Sus manos temblaban por los nervios, hasta que el juego acabó y Naruto se separó de ella.

-¡Os gané! –Dijo Kiba.

-¡Dattebayo! Eres muy bueno para los juegos –Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Soy el mejor!

-¡Guau! –Ladró Akamaru despertándose.

-Vaya amigo, parece que nuestros chillidos y el ruido de los juegos te despertaron –Dijo acariciando Kiba a su perro.

-¡Guau! –Ladró para mirar el reloj de Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa Akamaru? –Dijo el chico mirando su reloj.- Vaya, tengo que buscar a una amiga… -Dijo suspirando.

-¿Amiga? ¿Ya has ligado? –Dijo picaramente Naruto dándole golpecitos con el codo.

-¡N-No! Solo es una amiga –Dijo totalmente ruborizado.- Mejor nos vamos ¡Adiós! –Dijo cogiendo a Akamaru y hiéndose.

-¡Dattebayo! ¿Y a este que le pasa? –Dijo confundido Naruto.

-No lo sé… Pero es mejor que yo me vaya, tengo que cuidar de mi madre –Dijo secamente Shino.

-Vale, dale recuerdos de parte nuestra ¿Vale? –Dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Vale, adiós –Dijo despidiéndose y hiéndose.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos de aquí? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Hai –Asintió la chica.

Ambos salieron, para sentarse en un banco. Fue pasando el rato, hasta que Hinata miró su reloj.

-Gomen nashai Naruto-kun, me tengo que ir ya

-¿Eh? ¡Te acompaño!

-N-No hace falta, de verdad –Dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, después de todo, tu casa me pilla de camino –Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno… Vale –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Esa sonrisa hizo sonrojar al muchacho, cual se levantó de golpe, para que la chica no le viera.

-¿Te ocurre algo Naruto-kun? –Preguntó la chica preocupada, poniendo su mano en la frente del chico.

-N-No, tranquila, vamonos –Dijo sonriendo nervioso y comenzando a caminar.

Hinata le miró extrañada, Naruto nunca se había portado así con ella. Ambos caminaban rumbo a casa de Hinata. Naruto vio como se iban acercando, así que se paró de seco.

-¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata miró preocupada al chico, para notar como el rubio giraba bruscamente y juntaba cariñosamente sus labios con los de ella. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, para ir correspondiendo al beso lentamente, hasta que Naruto se separó de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Naruto-kun… -Susurró la chica.

Naruto fue dando pasos atrás, para salir corriendo y dejando a Hinata confundida, pero feliz a la vez. Acarició cariñosamente sus labios, aún tenía el sabor de los labios del chico, así que sonrió dulcemente para entrar a su casa.

Continuara………

Después de dos meses de la carta de Tenten, Neji la responde, donde expresa sus sentimientos a ella.

Gomen nashai!! Estuve un tiempo cn el trabajo de síntesis . y em llevo muxo tiempo junto cn las recuperaciones u.uU cosa k me dejo sin imaginación, espero k para el siguiente la cuelgue mas rapido


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**La carta sincera**

_Querida Tenten:_

Qué tal estás? Espero que bien. Gomen Nashai por no haberte contestado antes, pero no sabía que explicarte, solo puedo decirte que tus manías de decir quien va a acabar con quien… Acertaste, Ino está con Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura también, Naruto y Hinata está en camino, pero es que el baka de Naruto se fue corriendo al confesar lo que sentía.

Bueno… no soy el más indicado de criticarle, cuando yo también hice lo mismo contigo… Pero quiero que sepas… que te sigo amando, y este sentimiento nadie conseguirá quitármelo, ni que me olvide de ti… Porque te estaré esperando hasta la eternidad…

Pero cambiando de tema… ¡Te llamo mil veces al móvil y no me coges! Y eso a veces me hace preocupar… Si estás preocupada, triste o cualquier cosa… Ya sabes que estaré a tu lado siempre.

_Tu hermano Neji_

Neji, al haber acabado de escribir, lo metió dentro de un sobre.

-Madre, voy a echar esta carta al buzón, ahora vuelvo –Dijo saliendo de casa y cogiendo la bicicleta.

Neji pataleaba tranquilamente, pero echaba de menos a Tenten, la chica siempre se acababa durmiendo en su espalda.

-_"Me acuerdo que siempre me molestaba… Pero ahora… La extraño tanto…"_ –Pensó, mientras echaba la carta al buzón.

Mientras tanto, en Australia. Tenten estaba sentada en una silla, delante de su escritorio, como siempre escribiendo a su diario.

_Querido Diario:_

Hace tres meses que no veo a Neji, y le echo de menos, quiero volver a escuchar su voz, poder dormirme en su espalda cuando él me lleva con la bicicleta.

Quiero verle, quiero que el tiempo pase volando, para ser sincera con mis sentimientos por él… Siempre me llama, pero no consigo cogerlo, no sé porque, pero siempre me tiembla la mano y no me atrevo a cogerlo ¿Tan cobarde y tímida me he vuelto?

_Tu Tenten_

La muchacha guardó el diario, para rato seguido, escuchó su móvil sonar.

-¿Quién será? –Dijo acercándose y ver en la pantalla el nombre del muchacho.- Neji… -Susurró, para notar como comenzaba a temblar como una hoja.- _"¿Por qué tiemblo? Siempre hablo con él con tanta tranquilidad… Pero ahora…"_ –Pensó, para ver que su móvil había dejado de sonar.

Rato seguido, notó como alguien habría la puerta.

-¿Papá? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Ten, es una carta de Neji… lo más seguro que sea para ti –Dijo dándoselo y hiéndose.

Tenten miró confusa la carta mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, para comenzar a abrirla y a leerla. Comenzó a leerla y notando como una felicidad comenzó a invadirla.

-Ahora tengo más ganas de verle… -Dijo mirando cariñosamente la carta.

Continuara………

Ya ha pasado dos años y medio, tanto como Neji y Tenten tienen ganas de verse y están muy nerviosos.

Gomen por si este cap fue muy corto, pero es que el siguiente ya es el último u.uU y mi imaginación no me dejó alargarla más… Arigatou por vuestros reviews n.n

Para el ultimo cap, tardare muxo, ya que quiero hacerlo largo n.n


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**De nuevo a estar juntos**

Un chico alto de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y ojos azul oscuros, salía del baño con una toalla puesta en la cabeza. El muchacho entró a su habitación, para dejar a parte la toalla para observar una foto de él junto con su padre y madre, pero se fijó al lado suyo, una chica de ojos cafés, llevaba el cabello recogido en dos moños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el muchacho sonriera.

-Después de dos años y medio… podré verte de nuevo –Susurró el muchacho.

-¡Neji! ¡Hijo! –Chilló su madre.- ¡Te llaman al teléfono!

-Voy –Dijo seriamente bajando las escaleras y cogiendo el auricular.- ¿Si?

-¡Ohaio Neji-kuuun!

El muchacho abrió de par en par sus ojos azules, para entrar corriendo a su habitación.

-T-Tenten –Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Yo misma! –Dijo feliz.

El muchacho comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Raro en ti llamar –Dijo picadamente.

-Encima que te llamo y eres así de cruel –Dijo haciendo ver que le afectaba.- ¡No has cambiado en nada!

Neji rió divertidamente.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado en nada –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hai! Y nunca cambiaré ¡Qué lo sepas!

-Tampoco quiero que cambies

Al decir eso, Tenten se sonrojó violentamente, cosa que el muchacho no pudo verlo.

-¡C-Calla! Sabes que me da vergüenza que me digas eso… -Dijo tímidamente.

-Simplemente soy sincero. Pero ya tengo ganas que pase la semana, ya quiero verte

-Y yo a ti

-Me imagino que serás tan enana como siempre –Dijo divertido.

-¡Nejiii! –Chilló.

-Mi nombre, no me lo gastes –Dijo riéndose.

-Me sacas de mis casillas

-Lo hago aposta, además… me gusta cuando te cabreas

-¡Te dije que me da vergüenza! –Dijo aún más roja.

-Ahora tengo más ganas de verte

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sincero?

-Desde siempre

Ambos rieron divertidos, hacía tanto tiempo que no discutían, que hacían que tuvieran más ganas de verse.

Al cabo de una hora, Neji dejó de hablar con su hermanastra.

-Madre, me voy con Sasuke y todos estos –Dijo seriamente saliendo de casa.

Al llegar al parque, se encontró a su prima sentada en el banco.

-Ohaio Nejiniisan –Dijo tímidamente.

Hinata ahora llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura, con el mismo color azul marino y ojos lilas.

-Ohaio Hinata-sama –Dijo seriamente sentándose a su lado.- Como siempre la primera en llegar

-Hai –Sonrió tímidamente.- Parece que pronto vendrá Tenten –Dijo mientras miraba al cielo.- Tendrás muchas ganas de verla

-Hn. –Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Hinata rió levemente por la reacción de su primo. Después, fueron llegando las parejas, primero fueron Sasuke y Sakura cogidos de las manos.

Sasuke no había cambiado en nada, solamente se había alisado la parte de punta, dejándoselo liso. Sakura se había dejado crecer un poco su cabello rosa, que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

La segunda pareja fue Shikamaru y Ino, la rubia iba cogida del brazo del muchacho, cosa que este desviaba la vista aburrido. Ino tenía el cabello más largo y con el flequillo se tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Shikamaru se había soltado la coleta, viendo como su cabello le llegaba por donde los hombros.

-¡Ohaio chicos! –Saludó alegremente Ino.

-Hola Ino-cerda –Soltó Sakura.

-Hola frontuda –Le contestó la rubia.

-¿Ya empezamos? Que problemáticas –Se quejó Shikamaru.

-¡Chicos! –Se escuchó una voz desde lejos.

Hinata, al escucharlo, se levantó de su asiento para sonreír alegremente. Un chico alto con ojos azules y cabello rubio de punta iba corriendo hacia ella hasta abrazarla.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Hola Naruto –Dijo tímidamente.

-Tan ruidoso como siempre –Dijo un chico tras ellos.

Al girarse, vieron a un chico de ojos negros y cabello corto marrón, llevando a un perro blanco a su lado.

-¡Hey Kiba! –Dijo Naruto alegremente.

-Si que a crecido Akamaru –Dijo Ino mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡A que si! Se puede uno montarse en él –Dijo divertido.

-¿Y tu novia Reiko? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Reiko está cuidando a su hermano pequeño, más tarde iré con ella

-Se nota que falta gente –Dijo Sasuke mirando a todos lados.

-Shino ya se sabe que se quedó a vivir con su novia, cual no lo veremos mucho –Informó Neji.

-Y Chouji está trabajando en el Ichiraku con Kaoru –Dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Vamos a comer ramen! Así veremos a Chouji –Dijo Naruto.

-Más tarde –Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Jooo –Dijo a lágrima viva.

Todos rieron por la cara del rubio, para así comenzar a caminar y recordar cuando se conocieron, después de todo, todos ya tenía 16 años.

Al cabo de un rato, fueron a comer al Ichiraku, donde trabajaba Chouji, de todo el mundo, Chouji fue el que más cambió, se había cortado el pelo, dejándoselo corto, pero era tapado por un pañuelo que llevaba, era más alto y había adelgazado. Mayormente corría el rumor que lo hacía por su Kaoru, pero ella ya lo quería tal como era antes.

-¡Chouji! ¡Un bol de ramen para mi! –Dijo Naruto feliz sentándose a la silla.

-¡Marchando! –Dijo preparando el ramen del chico.

-Que cambio pegaste chico, aún no me acostumbro –Dijo Kiba.

Chouji rió para darse golpe en su flaco estómago.

-A mi ya me gustaba como era antes… pero no sé porque cambió –Dijo apenada Kaoru.

Chouji se rascó la nuca mientras servía al rubio.

-¡Itadakimasu! –Dijo Naruto feliz para comenzar a comer.

-Bueno, ya es hora que vaya con mi Reiko –Dijo Kiba mirando a su reloj.- Adiós

Todos se despidieron del muchacho, que se fue corriendo con Akamaru tras él.

-Este chico tiene energía interminable –Dijo Ino riendo.

-¡Pero no me supera a mi! –Dijo orgullosamente Naruto.

-Tu eres otro caso, baka –Soltó Sasuke picadamente.

-¡Que dijiste dobe!

Ambos se miraron rabiosamente, viendo como dos rayos chocaban entre sí.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta! –Chilló Sakura.

-Vale –Suspiraron ambos, haciendo que todo el mundo riera.

Fue pasando el día hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Todo el mundo se fue a su casa, cogidos de las manos de su pareja, menos Neji, que mientras caminaba, pensaba que cada vez echaba más de menos a su Tenten.

A llegar a su casa, se echó en su cama, viendo el techo y viendo una imagen de Tenten, ya tantas ganas de verla y solo faltaba una semana.

Iba pasando los días, cada día el chico de ojos azules oscuro tenía cada vez más ganas de ver a su amada, hasta que pasó la semana.

Neji estaba sentado en un banco, ya que había quedado con su prima.

-Ohaio Nejiniisan, perdón por el retraso.

-No pasa nada –Dijo levantándose.

-Hoy podrás verla –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente Hinata.

Neji sonrojó levemente.

-V-Vamonos, he quedado en buscarla –Dijo girándose.

-Espera, es que quedé con Naruto… -Dijo tímidamente.

-Vale –Dijo suspirando y sentándose.

Al cabo de dos minutos llegó el rubio, abrazando por detrás a Hinata.

-Perdón por llegar tarde

-No pasa nada –Dijo sonriendo.

Neji suspiró para levantarse y comenzar a caminar. Naruto y Hinata lo miraron confundidos, para mirarse entre si y reír por lo bajo. Una vez subidos al tren, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron juntos abrazados, mientras Neji, estaba en frente de Hinata, al lado de la ventana, cosa que lo miraba aburrido, deseando ver a Tenten, volver a decirle cuanto la amaba.

Mientras, en el avión, Tenten se había dejado el cabello suelto, dejando ver que le llegaba hasta la cintura; leía una y otra vez la última carta que le envió su hermanastro. Hizashi sonreía al ver la felicidad de su hija al poder volver a Japón, al lado dela persona que amaba.

Ambos, al llegar al aeropuerto, se comenzaron a buscar por todos sitios. Hizashi savaba las maletas y por otro lado, Naruto y Hinata esperaban fuera. Neji corría por todos sitios, sin rastro de ella.

-_"Espero que el avión no se haya atrasado…"_ –Pensó mirando el reloj.- _"Y dudo mucho que haya cambiado tanto de aspecto"_ –Pensó mirando a todas las chicas.

Pero no había ninguna con dos moños y cara alegre. Por otro lado, Tenten estaba sentada en un banco, mirando a todos los chicos que había, ninguno de cabello corto y ojos azul oscuros. Suspiró, para levantarse y comenzar a buscar otra vez. Pero decidió buscar afuera, donde vio a Naruto y a Hinata cogidos de la mano.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! –Dijo acercándose a la pareja.- Menudo cambio habéis hecho

-¿Tenten? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó intrigado Naruto.

-¡Hai! ¿Es que lo dudas? –Dijo divertida.

-Nosotros hemos cambiado… Pero a ti se te nota mucho más –Dijo sorprendida Hinata.- Igual que Nejiniisan

-¿Dónde está Neji? –Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Fue a buscarte –Le explicó Naruto.

La muchacha sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo otra hacia el aeropuerto. Cuando esta entró al aeropuerto, Hizashi salió con las maletas, viendo a la pareja.

-Hola chicos ¿Y Neji y Tenten?

Naruto y Hinata se miraron para sonreirse.

-Completando su amor –Dijo tiernamente Hinata.

Hizashi suspiró, para mirar a la pareja y sonreír cariñosamente.

-Espero que sean felices juntos

-Tranquilo tío, lo serán

Mientras, dentro, Tenten caminaba mirando a su alrededor, pero no notó como su pañuelo caía delicadamente al suelo.

-Perdone –Al escuchar eso, Tenten paró.- Se le cayó esto

La chica, al girarse, vio como un chico alto de cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja y ojos azul oscuros le daba un pañuelo rosa. Ambos, al mirarse a los ojos, se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿N-Neji?

-¿Tenten?

Los dos se quedaron mirando, para que Tenten cogiera el pañuelo y así acercarse a él y mirarle fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Neji extrañado.

Notó como la chica le tocaba el cabello.

-A final te dejaste el cabello largo

-Lo hice por ti –Dicho esto, la muchacha le miró sorprendida para después sonrojarse levemente.- Y por lo que veo, te dejaste el cabello suelto –Dijo el chico cogiendo un mechón y acercarlo a él para olerlo.- Estás hermosa así

Al decir eso, notó como la chica se le colgaba del cuello y juntando sus labios con los de él. Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido, para después irlos cerrando lentamente y rodear su cintura con sus brazos protectores.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y sonreírse tiernamente.

-Por fin podré decirte con mis propias palabras que… -Rozó los labios de la chica.- Te amo

-Y yo a ti, deseé tanto verte… -Dijo la chica besándole el labio inferior.

-Tenten… -El chico se separó de ella para arrodillarse.

Todo el mundo se quedó viendo el espectáculo, la chica miraba nerviosa su alrededor para notar como el chico le cogía delicadamente de la mano.

-Se que aún somos muy jóvenes… Pero… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Dijo mientras le enseñaba un anillo con una perla pequeña de color rojo.

Tenten abrió los ojos llevándose una mano a su boca y notar como una lágrima de felicidad pasaba por su mejilla. Se limpiólas lágrimas para sonreír, aún con los ojos vidriosos.

-Si, me casaré contigo, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo –Dijo sonriendo para abrazarla cariñosamente.

El muchacho correspondió al abrazo, para levantarse y ponerle el anillo. Ambos se sonrieron para cogerse de la mano y volver juntos a su casa.

**.:Fin:.**

Bueno, aquí tenéis el último capítulo, muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic n.n espero que os haya gustado el final


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Epílogo**

Una chica de unos 25 años con cabello largo hasta la cintura de color marron igual que sus ojos, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Ginta, tu desayuno ya está –Dijo la chica dejando una tostada con mermelada en la mesa.

-Ya voy

Ginta era un niño de 8 años, con cabello corto color marrón y ojos azul oscuro. Se acercó a la mesa para empezar a desayunar.

-Tenten, me voy a trabajar –Dijo un hombre alto de cabello largo negro y ojos azul oscuros.

-Vale Neji –Dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Ecs! Ya estáis con los besitos –Dijo el niño levantándose de la silla.- Me voy a preparar las cosas –Dicho esto entró en su habitación.

Neji y Tenten se miraron para reírse. Cuando Neji se fue a trabajar, al rato después picaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy yo! –Dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta.

-¡Hola chavalote! –Dijo alegremente un chico alto pelo corto rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Miró al lado del chico.- ¡Tía Hinata! –Dijo feliz abrazándola.

Hinata era una chica de ojos lilas y cabello largo color azul marino.

-Hola Ginta –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Ginta! ¡Llegaremos tarde! –Chilouna chica de cabello largo rubia y ojos lilas.

-Aiko, pesada –Se quejó su hermano.

Tenía el pelo corto color azul marino y ojos azules.

-¡Calla Akira! ¡Ya estáis! ¡Machistas! –Se enfadó la chica.

Ginta suspiró para coger su mochila.

-¡Mamá! Me voy

-Vale, ves con cuidado –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡Ecs! ¡Más besos no! –Dijo saliendo de casa.

Los mayores se rieron, mientras que Tenten cerraba la puerta. Caminando hasta el colegio, vieron a un niño de cabello corto liso color negro con ojos verde, de unos 8 años; acompañado por una niña más pequeña que él, cogidos de la mano. Era una niña de cabello hasta los hombros color rosa y ojos negros, de unos 6 años.

-¡Shinta-kun! –Chilló feliz Aiko.

-Hn. –Shinta miró seriamente a la muchacha que iba corriendo hacia él.- Eres tu –Dijo fríamente.

-Hola chicos –Dijo sonriente la niña.

-Hola Saori –Le sonrió Ginta.

Saori se soltó de la mano de su hermano para acercarse a Ginta.

-Ya están todos por parejas –Suspiró Akira.

Mientras se acercaban al colegio, vieron a una niña de unos 7 años de pelo largo negro y ojos azules, que los miró un momento.

-Hola chicos –Dijo sonriente.

-Hola Akari –Dijo ruborizándose Akira.

-Ya está aquí tu amor –Le dijo al oído Ginta.

-¡Ginta! –Chilló aún más ruborizado.

Akari rió divertida, hasta que escucharon el timbre.

-¡Mierda! ¡Nuestra profesora se enfadará! –Chilló Ginta al ver la hora.

-¡Corramos! ¡Adiós chicas! –Dijeron los tres chicos saliendo corriendo.

-Vaya tres… -Suspiró Aiko.- Pero Shinta se ve tan guapo

-Vamos hiendo –Dijo Saori llevándose a Aiko.- Nos veremos después Akari

-Vale

Las chicas se despidieron hiendo a sus clases. Ginta, Shinta y Akira iban juntos a 4º de primaria; Saori y Aiko a 2º de primaria; y Akari iba a 3º de primaria. Fueron pasando las horas, hasta que era la hora del recreo.

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar al fútbol, mientras que las otras tres se sentaban juntas viendo como jugaban.

-Aiko, para de mirar a mi hermano aunque sea un minuto –Dijo Saori.

-¡No puedo! Shinta es el mejor ¿No ves cuantas chicas le miran? ¡No pienso que ninguna se le acerque! –Dijo energéticamente Aiko.

-Shinta no es el único a quien observan –Dijo aburridamente Akari.

-Ya se que Ginta y Akira también son guapos ¡Pero no como Shinta! –Volvió a chillar energéticamente.- Pero se nota mucho que te gusta Akira –Dijo picadamente mirando a Akari.

-¡¿Nani?! –Esta se ruborizó al oír su nombre.- ¡Para nada! ¡Solo es un amigo! –Dijo nerviosa.

Aiko la miró no muy convencida, para después mirar a Saori.

-Y a ti se te nota que te gusta Ginta –Dijo divertida.

-Pues si, porque negarlo –Dijo sinceramente.

Aiko volvió a mirar a Akari.

-¡Que estamos en confianza! ¡Dilo!

-¡No me gusta! No estamos en edad de enamorarnos –Dijo seriamente.

-Aburrida

-Gracias –Dijo para mirar al cielo.

Después de la hora de recreo, hicieron dos horas más de clase y fueron a camino a casa.

-Nosotros nos vamos por aquí –Dijo Shinta fríamente.

-Vale, hasta mañana –Dijeron los demás.

-¡Hasta mañana Shinta-kun! –Dijo energéticamente Aiko.

-Adiós Ginta-kun –Dijo Saori dándole un beso en la mejilla, para coger la mano de su hermano y salir corriendo.

Ginta se tocó la mejilla ruborizado.

-Ginta ha conseguido su amor –Dijo divertido Akira.

-Calla –Dijo fríamente el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Los tres niños se miraron para reirse por la reacción del chico.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos –Dijo sonriente Akari.-Adiós

-Adiós Akari –Se despidieron los tres niños.

Mientras se iba, Akira se le quedaba mirando.

-¿Me toca a mi molestarte? –Dijo divertido Ginta.

-Vámonos –Dijo ruborizado.

Aiko y Ginta se rieron, hasta que llegaron a sus casas. Ginta, al llegar, vio que no había nadie en su casa.

-Vaya… Habrán ido a comprar –Se dijo a si mismo el chico entrando a su habitación.

Dejó la mochila a un lado y se echó en la cama, mirando el techo pensativo. Mientras miraba el techo blanco, se tocó el pecho, notando el latir de su corazón, pero al pensar en Saori, no supo porque, pero comenzó a latir más rápidamente; así que se sentó la cama.

-_"¿Por qué siento esto por Saori?"_ –Pensó confuso.

Mientras pasaban los días, cada niño comenzaba a averiguar lo que sentía por su persona especial. Hasta que los años pasaron.

Pasaron 7 largos años, ahora, Ginta, Shinta y Akira tenían 15 años. Saori y Aiko 13 años y por último Akari, que tenía 14 años. Ninguno de ellos había cambiado mucho, a los chicos les comenzaba a cambiar la voz y a alargarse la cara, mientras que las chicas, comenzaban a tener cuerpo de mujer.

Ginta caminaba solo hacia el instituto. Mientras caminaba, notó como alguien se le colgaba en el cuello.

-¡Hyuuga Ginta! ¡Como osas irte sin nosotros! –Chilló Aiko a su oído.

-Hn. –Dijo sin importarle.

-Aiko, suéltale –Suspiró Akira.

-Vale

Cuando Aiko se soltó, vio a Shinta con su hermana Saori, ya no iban cogidos de la mano.

-¡Shinta! –Chilló alegre Aiko.

-Hola Aiko –Dijo sonriendo el chico.

Saori se acercó a Ginta, al ver que la parejita quería estar a solas.

-Aún no me acostumbro ver a Shinta sonreír –Dijo Ginta con una gota en la nuca.

-Y que lo digas… -Dijo Akira con una gota también.- ¡Ah! Mira por allí viene Akari –Dijo el chico hiendo con ella.

Ginta suspiró para ofrecer la mano a Saori.

-¿Vamos con los demás? –Preguntó desviando la vista sonrojado.

-¡Hai! –Dijo la chica feliz aceptando la mano del chico.

**.:Fin:.**

**Ginta**- Gin (Plata)

Ta (Concentrar)

**Shinta**- Shin (Nuevo, verdad, divino)

Ta (Concentrar)

**Akira**- (Alegre)

**Saori**- (Pureza, Belleza, flor hermosa)

**Aiko**- (Niña del amor)

**Akari**- (Luz)


End file.
